Peligroso Otoño, pero lindo Invierno
by JanElement
Summary: Secuela del Origen de los Guardianes II: la Leyenda. Kali y Jack pudieron terminar juntos, ahora llevan una dura vida pero siempre hay un momento para escapar de ella, hasta que el Otoño comienza a acercarce y con el, una chica muy peligrosa que controla las tormentas. El Otoño es estacion de tormentas y esta joven no se detendra. La confianza entre Jack y Kali es puesta a prueba.
1. Estamos de vuelta

Un lindo día normal como ninguno: Amanecía, la cálida luz del sol iluminaba la ciudad anunciando otro maravilloso día. El viento era suave, mas los rayos del sol eran de lo más calientes, los animales salían a caminar por los parques y bosques sintiéndose cómodos con ganas de dormir más. Las plantas de un color fresco y suave, se volvía ante el agua que las personas les echaban. Niños comenzaban a salir de sus casas, jugando entre ellos. Si, como lo dije, un día perfecto hasta que atravesando los cielos, se pudo observar a dos reconocidos chicos que llegaron para cambiar el día…

-¡U, hu! –grito Jack dando piruetas por los cielos mientras volaba

-¡Increíble! –Grito Kali dejándose caer por entre las nueves para después volver junto a él –¿Una carera, Jacky? –

-Juegas con fuego, linda –dijo él volando hacia al frente de espaldas para mirarla

-Literalmente –dijo ella haciendo un movimiento de muñeca que hizo que una llama de fuego apareciera en su mano y después se la lanzo hacia Jack

Jack la atrapo convirtiéndola en una bola de hielo, pero se distrajo tanto que lo último que vio fue a Kali pasarle por un lado. El rio y la siguió bajando por la ciudad.

* * *

**En un parque de Burgues**

-Podrás huir… -decía Amy –pero no esconderte –

Amy estaba parada sobre una piedra. Estaba en medio del parque y perseguía a un pequeño colibrí. Lo miro detenidamente parado sobre el asiento de uno de los columpios. Bajó de la piedra lentamente y comenzó a caminar lenta y sigilosamente hacia el columpio. A los pocos centímetros, tomo aire y se lanzo hacia el columpio pero el colibrí se alejo rápidamente haciendo que Amy cayera de panza sobre el columpio. Suspiro y se dejo mecer en esa posición.

-¡Hola, Amy! –

-¡Jamie! –dijo ella alzando la mirada y mirando como el jovencito se le acercaba

-¿Qué haces? –pregunto al verla ahí en el columpio de esa manera

-Aaaahh… -decía ella mientras se bajaba –perseguía… un colibrí –

-¿Un colibrí? –pregunto Jamie

-Si –contesto ella –Creí que si lo atrapaba tal vez me llevaría con el Hada de los Dientes y tal vez sería más fácil ver a Kali –

-Si tan solo fuera así –suspiro él –Yo también tengo ganas de ver a Jack –

-Hola, chicos -saludo Tommy llegando con ellos

-Hola, Amy –dijo Catey

-Que gusto verlos –saludo Amy

-Igualmente –dijo Jamie

Tommy y Catey se les acercaron. Tommy rápidamente abrió su mochila y saco un libro. Lo ojeo y miro unos papeles de entre las hojas. Tomo dos y se las enseño a sus amigos.

-Miren lo que conseguí en la tienda de regalos –dijo mostrándoles unas estampillas

Amy se acerco y miro las estampillas. Abrió los ojos de par en par y jalo a Jamie para que también mirara:… era Jack Frost en una, apuntaba hacia al frente con su cetro a la vez que sonreía de lado, y en la otra estaba Kali Element, provocando fuego con una mano y agua en la otra, sus ojos eran rojos rodeados de un aura blanca.

-¡Son increíbles! –grito Amy

-No puedo creer que solo algunos meses comenzaron a creer en ella… -decía Jamie – y ya le crearon estampillas –

-En cuanto Tommy me la enseño insistí en que se las mostrara a ustedes –dijo Catey

-Solo que escribieron mal… -dijo Tommy –a Jack le pusieron ¨Joven Escarcha¨, pero a Kali le pusieron ¨Diosa de los Elementos¨. Se supone que ella es la Madre Naturaleza –

-Te equivocas, Tommy –dijo Amy –La Madre Naturaleza y Kali son personas distintas –

-No, estoy segurísimo que no es así –aseguro Tommy

-Que si –aseguro ella

-Que no –contraataco él

-¡Si! –

-¡No! -

-Claro que somos diferentes –

Todos percataron esa voz y giraron rápidamente. Miraron a Kali sentada sobre una piedra con los brazos apoyados en ellas. Su cabello negro estaba un poco más largo pero igualmente alborotado y sus ojos estaban color gris.

-¡Kali! –grito Amy de felicidad y se acerco a ella

-Es increíble que estés aquí –dijo Jamie sonriente pero después cambio su expresión – ¿Y Jack? -

-Me hizo enojar y aparentemente estará en cama por varios meses –dijo ella soplándole a su puño

Todos los niños se espantaron y gritaron con una cara de preocupación. Kali comenzó a reír a carcajadas que casi cae de la roca en donde estaba.

-Es broma, chicos –aclaro ella entre risas –Lo rete a una carrera, pero no me llega ni a los talones –

-¡Mira, Kali! –dijo Tommy y le mostro la estampilla

Kali la tomo y abrió los ojos de par en par…hace demasiado que no miraba una de esas desde que Amy la utilizo para creer en ella.

-¡Es increíble! –Grito ella -¿Dónde la conseguiste? –

-En una tienda de regalos –contesto él

-¿Y hay más? –pregunto entusiasmada

-Toda una repisa –afirmo él

-¡Genial! –Dijo ella –Así mas personas creerán en mí –

-¿Cómo pudiste venir? –pregunto por fin Catey

-Bueno, digamos que con varios meses de ser un guardián uno conoce los momentos exactos para escaparse –dijo Kali cruzando los brazos –Jack me enseño –

-Ahora, me puedes decir… ¿Por qué no te llaman Madre Naturaleza? –pregunto Tommy

-Pues verán… -decía ella

Se sentó cómodamente en la roca y los niños se sentaron en el pasto alrededor de ella.

-Madre Naturaleza y yo somos dos personas diferentes –comenzó –Ella es la Diosa que controla todo, los cielos, los mares y la tierra. Es gentil y amable, ella y el Hombre de la Luna fueron quienes trajeron a los Guardianes de nuevo a la vida –

Los niños se entusiasmaron al escuchar esa increíble historia.

-Se cuenta que su cetro fue el más poderoso de todos los tiempos… -dijo ella –Y en un intento desesperado por salvar la Tierra lo dividió en dos, otorgándole su poder al bastón del Joven Escarcha y su cetro a la Diosa de los Elementos… -

-Y además nos ayudo a estar juntos –

Kali se paro y se dio la vuelta, y pudo ver a Jack parado tras ella apoyando sus manos en su bastón al frente. Los chicos se levantaron y corrieron hacia él. Kali miro como lo abrazaban y cruzo los brazos sonriendo de lado.

-Valla, valla… -decía Kali acercándosele –al parecer llego el alma de la fiesta –

-Así como lo dices, Kali –afirmo Jack acercándosele

-Tardaste, no entendiste el término "carrera" –dijo ella

-Solo te deje ganar –aclaro cargando su bastón en el hombro

Kali retrocedió y nuevamente se sentó en la roca y Jack se sentó junto a ella. Los niños se pararon frente a ellos, Tommy le dio las estampillas a Kali y ella se las mostro a Jack.

-Mira –dijo ella tendiéndole las estampillas

-¡Waw! –Dijo Jack mirando las estampillas –mira esa hermosura… ¡Ah! Y ahí estas tu –

Kali golpeo a Jack con el codo a lo que él respondió con una risa Ella le devolvió las estampillas a Tommy y él las guardo nuevamente.

-¿Como van las cosas con los Guardianes? –pregunto Catey

-Estresante –dijo Jack

-Interesantes –corrigió Kali mirando a Jack con desacuerdo

-¿Y el lugar? –pregunto Jamie

-Viejo–dijo Jack poniendo sus brazos tras su cabeza a la vez que se recostaba sobre la roca

-Mágico –dijo Kali haciéndose un poco para atrás para mirar a Jack el cual se levanto al instante

-Apuesto a que el trabajo es… -decía Amy pero fue interrumpida

-De la patada –completo Jack ahora sujetando su cabeza con ambas manos

-Di-ver-ti-dos… -dijo Kali golpeando a Jack con su codo en el estomago –Por algo tuviste que aceptar el ser un guardián –

-Si, presentía que algún día todo mi esfuerzo valdría la pena –dijo Jack acercándose un poco a Kali pícaramente

-¿A si? –Dijo Kali tomando una daga de agua y la puso entre ellos –¿Y qué te hace pensar que lo valió? –

Jack sujeto la mano de Kali bajándola un poco… pero antes de que estos dos hicieran algo, o antes de que los niños hicieran algo al respecto por su educación, una aureola apareció iluminando el cielo. Al instante los dos jóvenes guardianes se levantaron y se alarmaron.

-Problemas –dijeron al unisón

-¿Que problemas? –pregunto Jamie mirando la aureola

Jack se llevo una mano tras la cabeza y trato de alejarse un poco, pero Kali lo fulmino con la mirada.

-¿Que te dije? –dijo ella casi gritándole –Sabia que no debíamos escaparnos –

-Espérame, linda –dijo Jack tratando de calmarla –Te juro que esto nunca había pasado –

-Debimos haber avisado tan siquiera –dijo ella y lo señalo con un dedo –pero tú me mal influyes, Jack –

-Solo salimos un momento, no sé que pudo haber pasado –dijo el

-Esto es malo –dijo Kali –esto es muy malo –

-Chicos, tenemos que irnos –dijo Jack levitando un poco

-¿Tan rápido? –pregunto Amy

-Trataremos de volver luego –dijo Kali pidiendo su mano sobre su hombro un segundo y después levanto el vuelo

-Y juro que esta vez será con el consentimiento de Norte –dijo Jack levantando la mano derecha

-¿Encerio, Jacky? –dijo Kali sarcásticamente mientras se alejaba

-Odio que me hables así –dijo Jack vencido

* * *

**En el Polo Norte**

-¿Creen que llegue pronto? –pregunto el Hada temblando

-Más le vale –dijo Conejo cruzado de brazos

Sandy mostraba una desesperación la cual se reflejaba en las figuras que se formaban sobre su cabeza.

-Lo sé, Sandy –dijo Norte mirando a este –El tiempo no es suficiente en este momento –

-¡Llegamos! –dijo Jack entrando al igual que Kali

-¿En donde se metieron? –Pregunto Conejo parándose frente a Jack –Y tenían que desaparecer justo en este momento –

-De hecho fue hace treinta minutos –dijo Jack pasando por un lado de este y dándole una palmadita en el hombro –Tranquilízate canguro –

-¡¿Como me llamaste?! –pregunto Conejo mirándolo indignado

-Tranquilo, Áster –dijo Kali apoyando su mano en el hombro de este –Hay cosas que ni yo puedo cambiar en él –

-Te juro que comienza a agotar mi paciencia –dijo Conejo asegurándose que Jack lo escuchara

-Por favor… -dijo Kali calmándolo –No me lo golpees ahora –

-Solo porque alguien con cerebro aquí me lo pide –contesto él

-Gracias –agradeció aliviada

-¡Escuche eso! –respondió Jack casi regresando a enfrentar a Conejo

-Tranquilos –dijo Norte –No podemos pelear y menos con este problema –

-¿Que sucede? –pregunto Kali acercándosele

-Es de vida o muerte –aseguro Tooth temerosa

Jack y Kali se miraron desconcertados y después miraron a Norte. El, se giro y activó unos controles de sus comandos, haciendo que una proyección se reflejara entre ellos tomando la forme de al parecer una persona… una chica. Era de cabello gris y muy corto estilo pixie, ojos cafés y piel clara. Vestía una blusa de maga largo ombliguera y de cuello alto color café con adornos plateados, un short café igual con adornos y unos zapatos grises. Sonreía y su mirada indicaba diversión y malicia. Entonces Jack y Kali supieron al instante quien era.

-Raquel Storm –dijo Kali paralizada ante la figura

-No ella –suplico Jack

-Así que ya se toparon con ella –adivino Norte al mirar sus caras

-¡Es una engreída! –Dijo Kali como si estuviera estrujando algo en sus manos –Se la pasa destruyendo la naturaleza con sus tormentas y rayos –

-Y encerio, mas los rayos –aseguró Conejo

-Lo peor es que a pesar de que yo tengo el mismo poder, no puedo detener lo que ella hace –dijo Kali

-Es lo que la hace peligrosa –dijo el Hada –Al empezar es imparable –

-Sus tormentas las inicia justo en este tiempo, cuando el otoño está por comenzar y termina hasta el invierno –dijo Norte

-Ese tiempo puede ser letal para la naturaleza –dijo Conejo

Todos discutían sobre ello excepto Jack, el cual estaba apoyado en su bastón con una cara de preocupación. Sandy fue el primero en darse cuenta y podía leer en su mirada lo que pasaba por su mente así que se acerco a Kali y le jalo un poco la mano para que lo mirara y cuando lo hizo le señalo a Jack y entonces fue cuando comprendió.

-¿Jack? –pregunto Kali

-Dime –contesto dirigiéndole la mirada

-Has estado muy callado –dijo ella cruzando los brazos con desconfianza

-Tiene razón –dijo Conejo –Aunque siempre la tiene –

-¿Ocultas algo? –pregunto Norte

-No, claro que no –dijo Jack negando con sus manos lo que provocó que soltara su bastón pero antes de que este cayera lo impulso con su pie para que regresara a su mano

-Aja… -dijo Kali con desconfianza –Te afecto mucho ver a Raquel –

-Y la pregunta es, ¿por qué? –dijo Conejo

-¿Que fue lo que hiciste ahora Jack? –pregunto Tooth

Ahora todos se le acercaron esperando una repuesta. Lo rodeaban y este no sabía qué hacer así que simplemente soltó aire y comenzó a confesar.

-Este bien, lo diré –dijo seguro de si –pero que quede claro que paso ya hace tiempo –

-Jack, dilo ahora –le dijo Kali

-Bien… lo que pasa es… -

_Continuara…_


	2. ¿Ex novia?

-Jack –dijo Tooth –No juegues esta vez –

-Bien lo que pasa es simple –dijo Jack por fin soltando aire –Raquel Storm es… -

De pronto, el suelo comenzó a temblar y todos cayeron al suelo. Se escucharon estruendos y el techo comenzó a romperse provocando que cayeran escombros. Todos se cubrieron la cabeza para no sufrir algún mal, Kali cubrió su cabeza mientras Jack rápidamente la sujeto y la cubrió consigo poniéndose un poco sobre ella. De pronto, un trueno se escucho seguido por un relámpago y después dejaron de caer escombros. Cada uno comenzó a levantarse, Norte y Sandy se levantaron solos mientras Conejo ayudaba a Tooth y Jack a Kali. Miraron hacia arriba y vieron a una chica un tanto familiar levitando en un aura de viento.

-…su novia –completo Raquel la frase de Jack

-¿Raquel? –pregunto Jack

-El caos se adelanto –dijo Conejo

-¿Que dijiste, Raquel? –pregunto Norte tratando de no haber escuchado lo que claramente escucho

-Lo que oyeron –dijo Raquel bajando y comenzó a caminar lenta y seductoramente hacia Jack –Jacky y yo somos novios desde hace 45 años –

-¡Jack! –dijo Kali furiosa mirando al antes mencionado, casi se podía ver como de sus puños salía fuego

-Kali, te dije que eso fue hace mucho tiempo, lo juro –dijo Jack tratando de aclarar el mal entendido

-Pero desde entonces, nunca terminamos –dijo Raquel casi empujando a Kali para pararse frente a Jack y recargar sus manos en el pecho de el

-Raquel, es mejor que te vayas –dijo Tooth tratando de sonar seria y no intimidada

-Solo lo hare si Jack me lo pide –dijo ella acercándose mas al rostro de él – ¿Quieres hacerlo, Jacky? –

Los ojos de Kali se tornaron completamente rojos y su quijada estaba casi en el suelo. Jack trataba de alejarse de Raquel pero esta se lo impedía, se podía notar la mirada de nervios y preocupación de él mientras que la de Raquel solo trataba de mostrar diversión.

-Quely… lo nuestro termino hace mucho –aclaro Jack retirando las manos de Raquel de él

-¿Enserio? No recuerdo que lo mencionaras –dijo ella –desde hace tiempo, pareciera que solo me evitaras, pero… -dijo esta vez poniendo sus manos en los hombros de Jack – ¿Quieres que te haga olvidar eso? –

Kali no pudo soportar más y se le acerco a Raquel y con su mano ardiendo la sujeto de un hombro y le dio vuelta para que la mirara.

-Auch! –Grito la peli-gris – ¿Qué te pasa idiota? –

-No, ¿qué te pasa a ti? –dijo Kali contraatacando – ¿Crees que puedes entrar aquí e imponer tu ley con quien te de la regalada gana? –

-Solo vine por lo que es mío –aclaro sonriendo de lado

-Cállate, no sé de qué época vengas porque estoy segura de que estas tan retrasada que no sabes que Jack es MI novio –aclaro Kali señalándose con un dedo

-Pues no entiendo que pudo ver Jacky en una niña como tu –dijo señalándola de arriba abajo –sin estilo –

-¡Deja de llamarlo "Jacky"! –Le grito la peli-negra –Solo yo puedo llamarlo así –

-No veo tu firma en el contrato, niña –dijo Raquel poniendo una mano en su cadera

-Y yo no veo tu nombre en él, cariño –dijo Kali poniendo sus brazos en jarra

-Es mi novio, entiéndelo, Element –dijo Raquel

-Termino contigo, Storm –contraataco Kali

-Nunca me lo dijo en mi cara –dijo señalando su rostro –Esa relación vale por derecho de antigüedad. Así que tú pierdes –

-No te voy a dejar las cosas tan fáciles –dijo Kali –Sin embargo, no tengo razón para pelear contigo –

-Pues yo si –dijo Storm apretando los puños –Con el simple hecho de que me hayas quemado mi blusa favorita califica para una tormenta de rayos –

-Quely, ya basta –dijo Jack acercándose un poco

-Puedo con ella, Jack… -dijo Kali pero después se dio cuenta de lo que Jack había dicho –espera... ¿como que "Quely"?–

-Me sigue llamando como cuando éramos inseparables –dijo Raquel abriendo sus manos y provocando que unas nubes oscuras se formaran en el cielo y se asomaran por el agujero en el techo. –Un punto para mí –

Kali gruño y tomo dos de sus dagas: fuego y agua con la misma mano. Raquel fue la primera en atacar. Sus ojos soltaron chispas y después de un trueno, un relámpago entro en dirección a Kali pero antes de que esta contraatacara, Jack rápidamente se paro frente a ella y apunto al frente con su bastón.

-¡No! –Grito él apuntándole a Raquel con su bastón –A Kali no la tocas, Raquel -

Ella al notar cómo se interpuso entre ellas, detuvo su rayo antes de que lastimara a Jack.

-Raquel, no puedes estar aquí –dijo Norte entrando en la discusión

-Y una de las razones es esta: -dijo Conejo y señalo el techo –mira cómo has dejado nuestro hermoso techo –

-Fue culpa de ustedes – contesto Raquel controlando su furia –la puerta estaba cerrada –

-Por algo estaba serrada –contesto Kali guardando sus dagas

Raquel no le tomo atención.

-Odio decírtelo así –dijo Norte –Pero lo que queremos decir es… -

-Que no eres bienvenida –completo el Hada

Raquel puso sus brazos en jarra y comenzó a sonreír, después a reír y luego a partirse a carcajadas. Los demás guardianes no sabían que era tan gracioso pero lo que si aparentaba era que se había vuelto completamente loca.

-Claro que lo sabía, tontos –dijo Raquel –Soy la que causa caos en estas épocas, tanto, que siquiera escuchar mi nombre les causa miedo –

Sandy comenzó a temblar.

-¿Por qué haces esto, Raquel? –Pregunto Norte –Puedes ser una buena chica, uno como todos nosotros –

-Eso nunca –dijo Conejo

-El canguro tiene razón –dijo Storm y comenzó a levitar –Soy el caos de Otoño y lo único que les debe importar es que he vuelto, y que además –dijo mirando a Jack y a Kali juntos –Me han dado una nueva razón para destruir su querida tierra, provocando lo peor que puede destruir algo… -Raquel salió por el agujero y se escucho una última palabra – ¡Tormentas! –

Todos se aliviaron al no tener que vivir la ira de Raquel. Kali miro los escombros del techo. Torno sus ojos a cafés y levantando las manos hizo que los escombros levitaran hasta el agujero tomando su lugar exacto como si nunca se hubieran caído. Después con un gesto de manos una luz ilumino las grietas para después sellarlas y volver al techo y los escombros una sola pieza.

-Kali... –decía Jack tratando de acercándosele

Kali levanto una mano entre ellos en señal de que se esperara ya que sus ojos de inmediato se habían tornado escarlatas. Tomo aire tranquilamente y después lo soltó tornando sus ojos a azules. Entonces bajo su mano y hablo lo mas tranquilamente posible.

-Ahora… –dijo volviendo suspirar tratando de tranquilizarse – ¿Me quieres explicar que no me has dicho? –

-¡Me llamo canguro tambien! –Grito Conejo –Obviamente son tan iguales –

-Ella fue mi novia hace mucho tiempo –comenzó Jack –La conocí hace 45 años –

-Nunca me dijiste nada –dijo Kali – ¿Por qué? –

-No creí necesario volver a hablar de ella –dijo él –paso hace mucho tiempo, nos conocimos de repente, pasamos unos meses siendo buenos amigos y después nos convertimos en novios, justo la noche de pascua del 68 –

-No puede ser –dijo Áster alzando el rostro

* * *

_**_-~~~**Flash Back**~~~-_**_

_**Jack POV**_

Ella y yo volábamos sobre el pueblo, mirando que destruir, nos gustaba divertirnos. Entonces vimos a una especie de mamífero bástate extraño parecido a un canguro….digo Conejo.

_-Que tal si molestamos a ese –dijo Raquel_

_-Eres muy mala, Quely –dijo Jack_

Volamos hasta donde estaba Conejo, tras unos arbustos escondiendo huevos, pero entonces Raquel hizo llover y yo le apunte con mi bastón a los huevos para después congelarlos mientras ella se divertía con lo que hacíamos. Conejo solo enfureció y trato de atacarnos.

_-_¡¿_Que has hecho, Jack Frost?! –grito Conejo_

_-_¡_Diversión! –contesto Jack_

_-_¡_No los extrañaras! –grito Raquel_

Ambos encapamos de Conejo y nos detuvimos en un campo debido a la risa que conteníamos.

_-Oye, quiero decirte algo – dijo él_

_-Y yo quiero escucharte – dijo ella_

_-Después de esto, quiero que seas mí… -_

_-Mejor no quiero escucharte –dijo Raquel para después avalancearce en Jack y lo beso_

Nos volvimos novios desde entonces. Pero luego se separo de mí y se alejó un poco riendo divertida.

_-Vamos, Jacky –dijo ella haciéndole una seña a Jack_

Iba a seguirla, subimos a un tejado justo cuando de repente algo capto mi atención justo en la dirección en donde estaba Conejo. Arrodille una pierna y mire a esa dirección y observe a una cautivadora chica acercándosele al can… conejo.

_-_¿_Quien es la amiga del Canguro? –pregunto Jack mirando a aquella chica_

_-_¿_Que más da? –Dijo Raquel –Vámonos –_

Me levante, le dedique una última mirada y comencé a seguir a Raquel.

_**Kali POV**_

Tambien fue el día en que conocí a Conejo. Yo escuche los truenos ya que cambiaba el clima muy cercas de ese poblado. Me acerque y no vi a nadie, solo a Conejo rejuntando sus huevos congelados y regresándolos a la canasta. Me pare en una rama de un árbol que estaba justo en frente de él.

_-_¿_Necesitas ayuda? –pregunto Kali_

_-No creo que hayas venido a ayudar –contesto Conejo_

_-_¿_Y porque no? –pregunto ella divertida_

Baje del árbol y me arrodille enfrente de conejo quedando su canasta entre nosotros.

_-Solo le falta un poco de calor a estos huevos –dijo Kali y puso una mano sobre los huevos de la canasta, al instante estos parpadearon y se tornaron a una luz cálida_

_-_¿_Que fue eso? –Pregunto Conejo –_ ¿_Una especie de forma de calor? _¿_No habrás cocido mis huevos, verdad? –_

_-Claro que no –dijo Kali y se levanto sujetando la canasta –No se necesita tanto fuego para derretir el hielo –_

Le tendía Conejo su canasta y el la sujeto.

-_Gracias –me dijo_

_-Soy Kali –le dijo ella y le tendió su mano_

_-Yo soy eh… Conejo –dijo estrechando su mano_

_-_¿_Solo Conejo? –pregunto Kali_

_-Debes sentirte afortunada –dijo Conejo –No muchos tienen el privilegio de llamarme así, y lo digo especialmente por una persona –_

_-Jack Frost –contesto Kali sonriendo de lado_

_-Exacto –dijo él_

_-Puedo ayudarte a descongelar los demás huevos, si quieres –dijo ella –Además del paisaje, tengo entendido de que es inicio de primavera y todo está congelado –_

_-Gracias, sería un placer contar con tu ayuda –dijo Conejo_

Después de eso me di a entender que Jack Frost era una persona irresponsable e inmadura y me dedique a ayudar a los que eran víctimas de su desastre. Aunque suene mal.

* * *

_**_-~~~**Fin Flash Back**~~~-_**_

-Mi vida era llena de aventuras –dijo Jack –Pero Después de que se implanto las leyes de las Estaciones Raquel fue condenada por destructiva a hacer su aparición solo entre Otoño e Invierno, yo podedia estar en varios lugares a la vez y ella no –

-¿Y porque dijo que la evitas? –pregunto Kali cruzada de brazos

-Por que nunca termine con ella –contesto Jack –Si, es cierto. Pero sabía de lo que era capaz y el caos que ocasionaría por lo que yo le diría –

-Te acobardaste –comento Conejo riendo

-Se le llama "Aprecio hacia mi existencia" –aclaro recargándose en su bastón

-Esto está muy desorbitado –dijo Norte –Lo que hará será darnos toda su fuera –

-Huracanes, tormentas, tornados… -comenzó a enlistar Tooth –todo eso y más nos espera –

-¿Y saben que es peor? –pregunto Kali

-Todo al mismo tiempo –contesto Conejo

-Otoño es la mejor estación para hacer cambios en el mundo –dijo Kali –Puedo hacer muchas cosas en esa estación –

-Pero con Raquel Storm asechando eso es imposible –dijo Norte

-Necesitamos hacer algo –dijo Tooth

Sandy comenzó a dibujar muchas cosas con su arena sobre su cabeza, reflejaba espadas, martillos, flechas, bates de baseboll, cuchillos e incluso una pistola.

-Creo que estas muy desesperado, amigo –dijo Conejo riendo ante las ocurrencias de Sandy

-No vamos a asesinarla –dijo Norte mirando a Sandy

-A menos no ustedes –dijo Kali chocando una mano abierta con su puño –Si vuelve a provocarme no tendré opción –

-Kali –dijo Norte tratando de hacerla entrar en razón

-Era broma –contesto ella poniendo sus brazos en jarra –O amenos la mayoría –

-¿Que haremos? –pregunto Tooth

-Tenemos que detener a Raquel –dijo Norte mirando hacia la ventana ya que se podía ver el cielo –Tenemos como limite a principios de Invierno –

-Por que después ya será demasiado tarde –dijo Jack

Todos comenzaron una discusión sobre el tema, algunos estaba desacuerdo en una cosa y otros en otra, pero lo que si estaba claro, es que los Guardianes estaban de vuelta, para defender el mundo y lo que los niños aman de este.


	3. Kali vs Raquel

-Falta solo un mes para Otoño… -dijo Norte acariciando su barba mientras miraba el globo terráqueo –si no es que menos –

-Si Raquel sigue así… -dijo Tooth volando y toco el mundo –Llegara a destruir el mundo con solo rabietas –

-Lastimara a muchos si le hace daño al mundo –dijo Conejo cruzando los brazos

-Lastimara a la Diosa Gaya –dijo Kali flexionando las piernas para casi sentarse en el suelo

-Y también a ti –dijo Jack tomando la misma posición que ella

-Estas conectada a la Diosa, ¿Cierto? –pregunto Norte dirigiéndole la mirada a Kali

-Así es –dijo ella bajando la mirada –La tierra es lo mas conectado a ella y lo segundo más conectado a mí, de modo que... su daño también es el mío –

-Storm puede destruir una ciudad en solo un día… -Dijo Norte mirando una proyección que reflejaba el continente americano –un estado en pocos días, el país en solo semas… -

-Podría entonces destruir el mundo en meses –dijo Tooth temerosa junto con su compañera hadita

-Dos meses serian suficientes para ella –dijo Conejo

-¿Qué es peor… -dijo Jack levantándose –Morir gracias al fuego o a un huracán? –

-¡Jack! –le gritaron todos, en especial Kali

-¿Qué? –pregunto el encogiéndose de hombros –Así podemos saber quién es más fuerte –

-Es difícil saberlo –dijo el Hada

-Los huracanes y tormentas, han destruido ciudades y las han dejado en desastre –explico Santa –Pero el fuego ha destruido sin dejar rastro alguno –

-El fuego no se extiende tanto, y cuando sucede es muy extraño –dijo Kali levantándose

-Puede que sean prácticamente iguales – dijo Conejo –Las tormentas se extienden y dejan desastre, pero el fuego no deja más que cenizas aun que no tiene mayor expansión que las tormentas –

-¿No se les hace un poco extraño? –pregunto Jack pensativo

-¿Qué? –pregunto Kali

-Según recuerdo… -dijo él –Raquel estaba sentenciada a no aparecer más que en otoño e invierno –

-Aun es Verano, mi estación dominante –dijo Kali

-Eso e imposible –dijo Norte –Fue condenada por el Hombre de la Luna –

-Ahora que recuerdo… -trato de recordar Tooth –No tenía puestos los Brazaletes de Plata –

-Es imposible quitarse los Brazaletes de Plata por sí mismo –aseguro Conejo

-Oh, no –dijo Jack –Alguien nos quiere muertos, y no solo es Raquel –

-Alguien liberó a Raquel de su sentencia –dijo Kali –Y justo a finales de Verano, no tiene que alterar el clima, no en esta estación –

De pronto en la proyección del continente apareció una gran mancha gris que se fue extendiendo para después cubrir una parte de los Estados Unidos. Kali cerró los puños enfurecida.

-Oh, no, no lo harás –dijo sabiendo perfectamente quien era LA causante

Kali trato de caminar hasta la salida pero Norte la detuvo.

-No creo que debamos luchar contra ella –dijo él

-No luchare, "Hablare amablemente con ella" –dijo entre comillas y a la vez sarcástica –No destruirá mi Verano y no dejare que le haga dañ0 a ningún niño –

-Kali, sabemos que los niños aman la naturaleza… -comenzó el Hada –pero tormentas y fuego no son muy buena combinación –

-¿Y qué tal un poco de hielo? –dijo Jack soplando en su mano creando una bola de nieve

-No lo creo, Jacky –dijo Kali negando –Iré sola –

-Necesitaras mi apoyo –aseguro él

-Mo gracias, no presenciare otra cruzada de recuerdos bonitos –dijo recordando como Storm se le acerco a Jack

-¡Ella fue la que se me acercó! –aclaro extendiendo un poco sus manos

-De cualquier modo… -dijo girando para verlo –nadie más tiene que salir lastimado –

-Buscaremos al que origino esto –dijo Conejo

-Ten cuidado –le dijo Jack

-Intenta no luchar –comento Santa

-Podre hacerlo –Contesto ella –Amenos que vea un rayo a medio metro de mi rostro –

Después de eso, Kali salió de ahí dejando a todos con malos presentimientos, en especial Jack. Este puso su bastón sobre su hombro, alzo el rostro y soltó aire. Todos caminaron hasta la sala del Mundo excepto Jack y Conejo el cual le puso una mano (pata) en el hombro.

-Tranquilo, Romeo –dijo él –Se que Kali puede cuidarse sola –

-Esa frase ya paso de moda –dijo Jack por la primera oración de Conejo –Y si, se que puede hacerlo, es la persona más ruda y valiente que conozco,… pero eso no significa que no quiera cuidar de ella –

Después de eso, ambos caminaron junto a Norte, Tooth y Sandy, los cuales observaban una proyección que Norte puso en sus controles.

-¿Quien pudo haber liberado a Raquel Storm? –pregunto el Hada

-Alguien con el suficiente poder como para desactivar los Brazaletes de Plata –dedujo Norte mirando la proyección

La proyección mostraba los Brazaletes color plata y al instante estos se tornaron a color oscuro y se abrieron.

-Pitch fue desterrado al submundo – aseguro Conejo

-El Miedo no pudo haber sido –descarto Santa

-¿Alguien más tendría el poder para hacerlo? –pregunto Jack

-Una pregunta inteligente, mocoso –felicito Conejo

Todos discutían sobre eso, dando teorías sobre quien podría ser, hasta que Sandy noto algo en el globo… las luces comenzaron a parpadear. Sandy trato de llamar la atención agitando las manos pero nadie le prestaba atención. Entonces agito fuertemente las manos creando una oleada de arena dorada haciendo que los otros se agitaran y casi cayeran.

-¿Que sucede? –pregunto Tooth

Norte quedo paralizado al ver el Mundo.

-Camaradas –dijo haciendo que lo miraran –Creo que tenemos otro problema –

* * *

**En algún lugar de los Estados Unidos**

-No… lo… hagas –dijo lentamente Kali

-La que no hará nada serás tu –aseguro Raquel –No me detendrás, nadie lo hará, todo seguirá mientras yo exista –

-Esperaba que dijeras eso –dijo ella sonriendo de lado

Raquel extendió las manos e hizo que el cielo se cubriera con nubes oscuras seguida por truenos en todas partes. Kali pudo notar unos brazaletes negros en las muñecas de ella pero no tomo tanta importancia. Ambas estaban paradas en la cima de una montaña y desde ahí se podía observar la ciudad. Kali torno sus ojos a escarlata e invocó fuego en sus manos. Raquel hizo que un rayo saliera de una nube y que se dirigiera a Kali. Ella dio un salto hacia atrás esquivando el rayo y después le lanzo dos bolas de fuego a Storm las cuales ella bloqueo con briza.

-Puedes detener esto ahora –ofreció Kali

-Ni loca –contesto

Con un movimiento de manos hizo que nubes oscuras y relampagueantes aparecieran sobre Kali dispuestas a atacar Ella extendió sus manos y con un gesto hizo que las nubes desaparecieran.

-Gracias al poder de mi cetro puedo controlar el clima, ¿Recuerdas? –dijo Kali nuevamente en posición de batalla

-Ya veo –dijo Raquel –Aunque no veo tu cetro –

-No necesito tenerlo –aclaro ella

Raquel creó una lluvia y se la lanzo a Kali pero esta con solo alzar una mano la detuvo antes de que la tocara.

-¿Agua? –Pregunto ella -¿Es enserio? –

Con un movimiento de dedos hizo que el agua regresara a Raquel y para esquivarla esta tuvo que dejar de levitar y se paro frente a Kali.

-Nada hará que me rinda –dijo ella

-Que bien, porque ya no iba a pedírtelo –informo Kali

Raquel enfureció y le lanzo un puñetazo a Kali en el rostro el cual ella no vio venir. Giro el rostro por el impacto y se llevo una mano a su labio. Giro la cabeza y miro a Raquel la cual sonreía de lado.

-Dos noticias: una buena y una mejor, la buena es que ya no sangro –dijo Kali con los puños en alto –y la mejor, es que tu si –

Le devolvió el golpe haciendo que Raquel cayera al suelo.

-A veces ser la chica fresa y presumida no ayuda conforme a la fuerza –comento Kali

-¡Me rompiste el labio! –grito Raquel mirando sangre en los dedos con los que se toco

-Ni si quiera fue un buen golpe –dijo –Exageras –

-Eso lo pagaras –dijo y se levanto aplicándole una barredora

-Kali cayo y rodo a un costado al ver como Raquel le lanzaba un golpe bajo. Echo una pirueta con su aire y se levanto para después bloquear una patada que ella le lanzo.

-Luchas bien –le felicito Kali

-Una chica debe aprender a defenderse después de 590 años –aclaro Raquel

-¡590 años! –Grito Kali exaltada –Jack y yo solo tenemos 302, casi le doblas la edad –

-Aparenta mi edad –dijo Raquel y lanzo un golpe – ¿No es un amor? –

-Un encanto… -dijo Kali pero después vio venir el golpe y lo bloqueo

-Es un chico muy divertido –

-Admito que te pareces a él –

-Completamente – dijo Raquel –No sé qué te vio a ti –

-Los opuestos se atraen –dijo Kali lanzándole una patada voladora

-Pero no eres tan su opuesto –bloqueo su ataque

Esas palabras la distrajeron tanto que no vio la patada que Raquel le lanzo y cayó al suelo, desde abajo pudo ver algo brillante en los brazaletes que llevaba Raquel.

-Tarde o temprano, Jacky volverá a mí –afirmo Raquel

-Eres una… -dijo Kali con furia levantándose

Invoco fuego en sus manos, pero justo cuando iba a atacarla…

-¡Kali! –

Se distrajo… lo único que pudo hacer con su fuego fue bloquear un relámpago de Raquel y después esta comenzó a alejarse al ver a los Guardianes acercarse. Kali ardía de furia y corrió hacia ella, pero antes de que perdiera el control de los 4 Elementos alguien la sujeto abrazándola por la cintura desde atrás.

-¡Suéltame! –dijo Kali pataleando

-Tranquilízate –le dijo Jack sujetándola y elevándola un poco –No vale la pena –

-¡La voy a…! –

-Kali, tranquilízate –dijo Jack notando que el calor del cuerpo de Kali estaba traspasando su ropa –Vas a quemarme –

Kali reacciono y de inmediato torno sus ojos a azules y se separo de Jack por miedo a quemarlo.

-Lo siento, lo siento –dijo mirándolo para asegurarse de no haberlo lastimado

Al estar segura, se le acerco y lo abrazo pasando sus brazos por su cuello. Jack le correspondió abrazándola por la espalda.

-Todo está bien –le susurro en el oído y la abrazo con más fuerza

-No logre que se rindiera y tuve que pelear con ella –dijo Kali separándose de el poco a poco

-Pero dejo de hacer tormentas –dijo Norte positivo

-No sabemos si atacara de nuevo –dijo Tooth volando hacia ellos

-Pude descubrir algo –dijo Kali

-¿Qué es? –pregunto Conejo

-¿No llevaba los Brazaletes de Plata? –pregunto Norte

Sandy formo los brazaletes con arena para que Kali se asegurara al identificarlos.

-No, no los llevaba –dijo ella –Pero tenía otros más chicos y oscuros en su lugar,… con una especie de emblema brillante –

-¿Un emblema? –pregunto Conejo

-Tal vez sea una especie de inhibición de condena –dijo Santa

-¿Podrías identificarlos si los vez de nuevo? –pregunto Tooth mirando a Kali

-Tal vez –contesto

Sandy comenzó a hacer dibujos de arena sobre su cabeza. Pasaban escudos, logos e incluso banderas con diferentes emblemas, eran demasiados y Kali solo trataba de poner atención, hasta que un emblema se le hizo familiar.

-¡Alto! –Le dijo a Sandy –Es ese –

Todos estuvieron en silencio por un minuto y después Norte hablo.

-¿Estas segura? –pregunto

-Completamente –contesto

-Kali… -le llamo el Hada

-¿Qué sucede? –pregunto Jack sin comprender

-Ese emblema… -Conejo trato de decir

-Es de Pitch Black –dijo Norte

**En algún lugar del mundo**

* * *

-Los Guardianes mordieron el anzuelo –dijo Raquel arrodillando una pierna

Estaba en una lugar oscuro, solitaria frente a una figura oscura.

-Perfecto,… -dijo la figura en tono agudo aunque su voz sonaba joven y masculina –Pronto cobraras tu venganza,… y yo la mía –Puso una mano en su hombro, ahora su voz sonaba decidida –Mi querida discípula –

Raquel alzo el rostro y mostro una expresión de malicia y divercion.


	4. Celos y Miedo

-No, no, no… -negaba Jack dando vueltas y después se detuvo mirando a Norte con una mano en su cabeza –Pitch fue desterrado al submundo –

-Eso lo sabemos –dijo Norte –Pero ese es su emblema, su sello personal –

-¡Esto no tiene nada de sentido! –grito Jack

-Jack, tranquilízate –dijo Kali poniendo su mano sobre el hombro de él

-No puedo hacerlo, Kali –dijo volteando para verla –Ese monstruo casi nos vence dos veces… -

-Pero no lo hizo –dijo ella

-Casi destruye los sueños de los niños… -dijo y después sujeto un poco los hombros de Kali –por él, casi te pierdo –

-No pudo haber sido Pitch –dijo Norte –Ya que si fuera él alguien mas tendría que haberlo liberado primero –

-Entonces ¿Qué? –Pegunto Conejo uniéndose a la discusión – ¿Los Tres Males regresaron? –

-No, ellos no pudieron liberar al Miedo –dijo Kali tomando las manos de Jack y alejándolas lentamente, tranquilizándolo. Después miro a los demás –Se que Kish no lo haría –

-Liberar a Pitch no es tan fácil –dijo Tooth acercándoseles –Hasta los Tres Males tuvieron que pagar un precio al hacerlo –

-¿Qué tal si no es él? –Pregunto Kali – ¿El emblema es particularmente suyo? –

-Es de los Black –dijo Norte –Pero él es el único Black que quedo después de la Lucha de la Luz –

-Hablando de lucha de luz… -dijo Conejo -¿No veníamos por algo específicamente? –

Todos se miraron entre ellos. Kali miro a Norte confundida ya que ella no sabía nada por estar con Raquel.

-¡Por la Diosa! –Grito Norte exaltando todos -¡Las luces! –

-¿Qué luces? –pregunto Kali

-¡Los niños! –grito el Hada y después se tapo la boca con una mano preocupada

-¿Qué niños? –pregunto Kali comenzando a preocuparse

-Hemos perdido mucho tiempo aquí –dijo Norte subiendo a su trineo

-¿Qué sucede con los niños? –pregunto ella

-Las luces… -Tooth trato de decir

-parpadean –completo Conejo

Kali abrió los ojos de par en par y no pudo evitar soltar un aire de preocupación.

-No otra vez –dijo –Tenemos que hacer algo –

-Necesitamos visitar a cada niño –dijo Tooth –Y ver que los perturba –

-¡Conejo y Tooth: abajo! –ordeno señalando las casas abajo a lo lejos

-Enseguida –contesto Conejo para después irse con Tooth

-¡Jack y Kali: en medio! –dijo señalando edificios no tan altos -¡Sandy, conmigo arriba! –dijo agitando las cuerdas de su trineo

-Vamos –dijo Kali a Jack

-Si, vamos –contesto

Kali espero hasta que Jack estuviera junto a ella y levantaron vuelo con rumbo a la ciudad. Él, se mantuvo en silencio desde que escucho la posibilidad de que Pitch haya vuelto, recordó cuando la vez anterior dijo "No importa, lo vencimos una vez, podemos con el de nuevo" y Pitch casi lo mata a él y a Kali. Saber que pueda volver a pasar lo abrumaba.

Se detuvieron en un apartamento. Jack abrió la ventana y asomo su cabeza junto con la de Kali. Vieron a un niño acostado en su cama, la manta estaba a un lado y sostenía una lámpara. El niño se dio la vuelta y comenzó a rodar hasta caer de la cama. Jack y Kali se alarmaron y trataron de entrar al mismo tiempo, lo que provocó que chocaran sus cabezas.

-Auch… -dijo Kali en voz baja sobándose la cabeza

-Primero tu –dijo Jack haciéndose a un lado mientras se sobaba también la cabeza

Ella entro y después él. Se acercaron al niño tirado en el suelo. Se movía mucho, como si huyera de algo, hasta se podía ver que sudaba.

-_Esta muy oscuro… oscuridad no, por favor… -_se escuchaban como pequeños susurros de su boca –_luz… solo un poco de luz, mamá –_

-¿Qué le pasa? –pregunto Kali levantando al niño en sus brazos, suerte que al parecer este creía en ella

-Le teme a la oscuridad –contesto

-Bueno, pues… -dijo ella bufando –No tenemos mucho avance –

Jack soplo en su mano y creó un copo de nieve brillante el cual cayó en la frente del niño. Una luz apareció en su cabeza y poco a poco un pequeño hilo de humo oscuro salió de la cabeza del chico y después se desvaneció. Él, dejo de moverse y se acurrucó en los brazos de Kali.

-¿Qué brujería es esta? –pregunto ella dejando al niño en su cama

-No tengo idea –dijo él cobijando al chico

Ambos salieron de ahí y volaron frente a los edificios para encontrar otro niño… y lo hicieron. Se pararon frente a una ventana abierta y entraron uno por uno. Era una niña. Estaba dentro de una casita de campaña. Sostenía fuertemente un muñeco de peluche. Jack se acerco un poco más pero accidentalmente presiono un juguete que estaba en el suelo.

-"_Vamos a jugar" –_dijo este con voz chillona

Al instante la niña tembló y comenzó a rodar. Jack levanto el muñeco y se dio cuenta de que era un horrendo payaso. Kali agito su mano y creó un polvo de luz brillante que cayó en la niña. Al instante, otro hilo de humo negro salió de la cabeza de esta y se desvaneció al igual que el muñeco que Jack sostenía. Kali miro detenidamente la mano de Jack en la cual no había más que un humo negro desapareciendo.

-Esto no me gusta –dijo ella

Jack no dijo nada, solo se dio la vuelta y se acerco a la ventana. Kali entrecerró los ojos y rápidamente lo alcanzó. Volaron hasta una ventana, y al entrar se dieron cuenta de que la víctima era Amy. Kali se acerco y la vio en su cama. Estaba cobijada pero rodaba y sudaba.

_-Arañas… _-susurraba –_arañas no… -_

-¡Amy! –grito Kali y se le acerco rápidamente

Puso su mano en la frente de Amy convocando luz. Otro hilo oscuro salió de su cabeza. Ella dejo de moverse y suspiro para después volver a dormir tranquilamente.

-Esto… -decía Kali deduciendo el problema –No es… -

Volteo a ver a Jack y se sorprendió al verlo casi por salir, pero no lo iba a dejar hacérsela de nuevo. Corrió hasta él y le dio vuelta sujetándolo de un hombro.

-Oye, si tienes algo que decir, hazlo ahora –dijo ella

-¿De qué hablas? –pegunto

-Has estado mucho en tu mente –dijo ella -¿Qué piensas? ¿Porque no me lo dices? –

-No es nada –dijo él –No te preocupes –

-No, si me preocupo –contesto -¿En quién piensas? ¿En Raquel? ¿Es eso? –

-¿Qué? ¡No! –trato de aclarar

-¿Y porque no dejaste que luchara con ella? –pregunto poniendo sus brazos en jarra y acercando su rostro a él casi gruñendo ¿Temías que le hiciera daño? –

-¡NO! –Grito él –Quely no tiene nada que ver-

-Si embargo la volviste a llamar Quely –dijo ella

-Lo siento… es que se me quedo el nombre… -dijo el asiéndose un poco para atrás debido a los gritos de ella pero después reacciono -¡Ah! Ya entiendo… -dijo sonriendo pícaramente –Estas celosa –

-¡¿Qué?! –Grito Kali –No sé de que hablas… -

-Si, estas celosa –dijo el señalándola con un dedo –Eso explica todo –

-¡No estoy celosa! –contesto ella sin notar que sus ojos se tornaron escarlatas, después grises y cafés y por ultimo de nuevo a azul

-Me gusta cuando hace eso –dijo Jack sujetando delicadamente la barbilla de Kali –Eso afirma lo que dije –

-¿Y crees que todo lo que hago afirma lo que quieres? –pregunto ella retirando la mano de Jack de un manaso

-Te conozco, Kali –aseguro él –Eres mi novia –

-No, no me conoces –dijo ella –Y ese es el problema, tampoco te conozco a ti –

-¿Eso crees, Jannay Ratri? –pregunto Jack cruzando los brazos para escuchar lo que Kali tenía que decir

-Completamente –dijo ella y después reacciono a lo que ahora Jack sonreía –Y no me llames así, Jackson Overland –

-Se tu nombre real así como tú sabes el mío –

-Eso no significa nada, no conozco tu pasado estos últimos 300 años –dijo ella –Y esa Raquel lo respalda, ¿Cuántas chicas más vendrán a reclamarte? –

Jack iba a hablar pero Kali lo interrumpió alzando una mano.

-¿Cuántas mas veneran a enfrentarme? Porque no te lo voy a negar, es agotador luchar solo porque una chica viene imponiendo ley sobre ti –continuo –Y Raquel…. ¡ja!, creí que su poder ya era conocido, creí que solo Eolo podía controlar las tormentas –

-Y tu acabas de mencionar a Eolo –dijo Jack buscando un pretexto para contraatacar –De todos tuviste que mencionar a Eolo ¿Por qué? –

-¿De qué hablas? –Pregunto ella sin reconocer a que venía su comentario –Eolo es el único que conozco que puede controlar las tormentas además de Raquel –

-Y quien dice que tu tampoco tuviste que ver con otros chicos –comento el acercándose pues ahora él era el atacante -¿Eolo sabe algo? –

-¿Qué estas insinuando, Jack Frost? –pregunto ella

-Yo nada –dijo dándose la vuelta y alzando las manos a la altura de sus hombros

-¿Y desde cuando quieres saber sobre mi vida pasada amorosa? –

-La misma pregunta te hago yo, Kali –

-Tenemos muchos problemas –dijo con dolor – ¡No hay confianza, Frost! –

-¡¿Y qué quieres que yo haga?! –pregunto señalándose

-Si no hay confianza –decía ella –No podemos seguir como… -

-¿Jack? ¿Kali?... –

Jack y Kali se detuvieron en seco. Habían olvidado por completo que seguían en la habitación de Amy. Todo este rato gritando y no se habían percatado de la presencia de la pequeña. Lentamente voltearon a ver la cama, en donde estaba Amy, sentada, sujetando su mantita y mirándolos fijamente.

-¿Por qué gritaban? –pregunto ella

Jacky Kali volvieron a mirarse fijamente. Se decían cosas con la mirada, lamentaban haber hecho lo anterior y se sentían culpables al haber dejado que una niña de 9 años los viera discutir cosas que no entendería hasta el doble de su edad. Suspiraron, y ambos se sentaron a los lados de Amy: Kali a su derecha y Jack a su izquierda.

-Perdona, Amy –dijo Kali -¿Desde cuándo escuchabas? –

-Desde hace un rato –contesto –sus gritos me despertaron –

-Lo sentimos –se disculpo Jack en también en nombre de Kali

-No me gusta que peleen –dijo ella –Se ven tan bonitos juntos, son el uno para el otro –

Jack volteo a ver a Kali y ella asintió. Él le paso un brazo por atrás por los hombros a Amy y la abrazo un poco.

-Son cosas… que no pudimos evitar –confeso él –Pero no te preocupes –

-¿Me prometen no volver a hacerlo? –pregunto ella mirando a Kali

-Yo… -trato de decir ella pero Jack la interrumpió

-Te prometo… -dijo él –que haremos lo posible para evitar pelear –

Amy asintió. Kali miro a Jack y el simplemente le dedico una mirada que le decía "Ahora solo falta cumplirlo". Ambos se quedaron con Amy hasta que esta volviera a dormir. Entonces Kali fue la primera en levantarse, después Jack y este ultimo cobijo a la niña.

Después de un rato, ambos estaban sentados en la orilla de la azotea de un edificio. Miraban hacia abajo observando cómo rayos de luz envolvían la ciudad, seguramente era Sandy usando su magia. Entonces Jack se decidió a romper el silencio.

-No podemos dejar que… -

-¿Qué esto se repita? –pregunto Kali volteándolo a ver –Si, tienes razón –

-Amy pudo haber escuchado mas –continuo él –Tenemos que resolver esto –

-Tratare de controlarme –dijo ella –Se que he sido muy intolerante, me… bueno…. Estallo con cualquier cosa –

-Estabas celosa, es normal –dijo Jack sonriendo

-¡No estaba…! –Decía Kali pero la culpa la invadió haciendo que se detuviera antes de completar la frase –Si, tal vez tengas razón –

-Oye, esta bien –dijo él tomando su mano –Cualquiera puede sentir celos –

-Tu también eres muy celoso –dijo ella sonriendo de lado

-Si, debo admitirlo –confeso –El punto es… -

-que nada tiene que separarnos –

Ambos sujetaban sus manos con fuerza, creaban ese vínculo que los hacía inseparables. Comenzaron a acercar sus rostros,… estaban a pocos centímetros de distancia,… pero de pronto alguien llego rápidamente.

-Hola, tortolitos –

Se separaron rápidamente y vieron a Conejo llegando de un salto y al Hada volando hasta ellos.

-Inoportuno –regaño Jack a Conejo

-¿Terminaron su trabajo? –pregunto Tooth a Kali

-Si, eso parece –contesto ella -¿Y ustedes? –

-Igual, solo esperamos a Norte y a Sandy –contesto ella

Los cuatro comenzaron a hablar sobre los problemas que tenían los niños y también sobre la dificultad que tuvieron para resolverlo, hasta que un extraño punto negro entre las casas que mostraba luz llamo su atención. Era una casa baja, de las que Conejo y el Hada eran los encargados.

-¿Qué paso con esa casa? –pregunto Jack levantándose y levitando un poco hacia al frente para tener mayor visualidad

-¿Qué casa? –pregunto Conejo mirando en esa dirección

El Hada y Kali también miraron.

-No vi esa casa –dijo el Hada

-¡Genial! –Exclamo conejo –Nos falto una, vamos por… -

-¡Es la casa de Jamie! –grito Jack y de inmediato comenzó a volar hasta ella

-¡Jack, espera! –grito Tooth

-Iré con el –dijo Kali y comenzó a seguirle el paso

Jack voló rápidamente hasta la ventana del chico, se paro frente a ella y trato de abrirla pero esta estaba rodeada con un aura oscura. Kali llego y trato de ayudarle pero era inútil.

-¿Qué esta pasando? –pregunto ella

-¡Jamie! –grito Jack con la esperanza de que el niño lo escuchara

Golpeo el vidrio oscuro, ocasionando una grieta en donde el color negro se cayó. Kali golpeo con un puño luminoso el vidrio y este perdió su oscuridad ahora dejando ver a Jamie sentado en su cama. Jack levanto la ventana y entro seguido por Kali. Se paro frente a Jamie y quedo horrorizado al ver que el niño permanecía inmóvil con la mirada al frente y sus ojos eran totalmente blancos. De pronto, las paredes comenzaron a cerrarse, el cuarto comenzó a hacerse más pequeño poco a poco.

-_las paredes se cierran –_susurraba Jamie

-¡Jamie despierta! –le grito Jack tomándolo de los hombros

-¡Jamie esto no es real! –le grito Kali

Las paredes se acercaban mas a ellos, era como una ilusión demasiado real. Jack zarandeó a Jamie al ver como de sus ojos blancos escurrían lágrimas.

-¡Es una ilusión! –Le grito Jack –Estoy aquí, contigo –

-Jack, no hay mucho tiempo –advirtió Kali mirando una pared a pocos metros de distancia

-Jamie estoy aquí…. –dijo Jack –Te lo prometí y aquí estoy –

-Jack usa tu poder –le dijo ella

Jack sujeto la cabeza de Jamie con ambas manos e hizo que estas brillaran en un tono blanco. Entonces un hilo de humo negro salió de la cabeza de Jamie y desapareció. La ilusión de las paredes ya no estaba y los ojos de Jamie poco a poco se fueron tornado marrones como antes. El niño estaba a punto de desplomarse pero Jack lo sujeto y lo abrazo.

-Jack… -dijo él –Lo siento…. Soy claustrofóbico –

-Tranquilo, Jamie… se acabo –decía mientras lo abrazaba y sintió la mano de Kali sobre su hombro -…se acabo -


	5. Inicia un Peligroso Otoño

**Unas horas después, en el Polo Norte**

-Eso definitivamente no era solo miedo –dijo Jack negando con las manos

-Era más que eso –dijo Kali cruzando los brazos pensativa

Los seis Guardianes estaban reunidos en el salón de los Guardianes. Todos tenían dudas sobre lo que acababa de pasar allá afuera. Era madrugada, casi amanecía y ya solo faltaban unos días para Otoño.

-Era… era como… -decía Jack sin saber cómo explicar el asunto –como terror,… como fobia por las cosas –

-¿Fobia? –pregunto Norte

-Tal vez sea cierto –dijo el Hada

-Los niños a los que ayudamos también parecían tener terror, no miedo –comento Conejo

-Es cierto –dijo Kali recordando cada niño a los que ella y Jack ayudaron –Recuerdo: Ligofobia, coulrofobia, aracnofobia y claustrofobia –

-Jamie no solo tenía claustrofobia –dijo Jack recordando la reacción de Jamie –Los demás luchaban contra sus sueños, pero él, tenía los ojos abiertos pero… -

-Pero no estaba con nosotros –continuo Kali –Parecía en un transe…una ilusión –

-Ningún niño puede dormir con los ojos abiertos –aseguro Conejo

-Solo los mundis lo hacen –reconoció Tooth

-¿Qué es un mundi? –pregunto Jack

-Un humano mitad espíritu inmortal –dijo Conejo

-Pitch solo puede causar miedo… -comenzó Norte –Y miedo en las pesadillas –

-Eso nos lleva a dos salidas… -dijo Kali mirando a la Luna en lo alto

Todos reaccionaron igual, miraba hacia el agujero del techo en donde se asomaba la brillante luna, la miraban como si esperaba que esta les diera la respuesta, pero el Hombre de la Luna no lo hacía tan fácil… como siempre.

-Pitch es ahora más poderoso… -continúo Kali

-O no es Pitch. –fue la segunda opción de Jack

* * *

**Días después, en algún lugar del mundo**

Pasaron los días, durante estos, cada guardián se dedico a sus labores diarios, pero con más cautividad y así lograr combatir cualquier problema. Jack y Kali en especial, no podía dejar de pensar en el caos que se avecina, entonces, junto con Norte comenzaron a buscar pistas que los llevaran al origen de este problema. Pero todo esto era descrito desde el punto de vista de una persona… una que justo hoy se ha vuelto más poderosa que durante todo el año.

Con sus ojos cerrados, una pierna arrodillada, y su brazo derecho apoyado en esta, esperaba y disfrutaba mientras los primeros rayos de luz alumbraban la escena. Ella estaba en la punta de una montaña, su mano izquierda estaba apoyada en el pasto del suelo. De pronto, sus ojos se abrieron violentamente, un rayo plateado se delineo en su ojo izquierdo, al igual que una sonrisa de malicia en su rostro. El pasto verde que antes tocaba con su mano, ahora se seco y marchito convirtiéndose rápidamente en polvo.

-Espere este momento por más de 45 años, Guardianes –dijo Raquel levantándose del suelo siendo su silueta alumbrada por el Sol –Ahora no solo enfrentaran mi furia, si no la de alguien más –

Se dio la vuelta y comenzó a caminar hasta estar hasta la orilla de la montaña, mirando hacia abajo y después hacia un punto desconocido a lo lejos.

-Pero… -dijo cerrando los puños –Primero la primer parte de mi venganza –

Se impulso y comenzó a volar a toda velocidad hacia el punto que indicaba su mirada.

* * *

**En otro lugar del Mundo**

Kali camino por el césped de un parque. Sentía bajo sus pies descalzos la frescura de las plantas verdes, sin embargo su rostro mostraba tristeza, ya que no habría más pasto verde hasta dos estaciones más. Arrodillo una pierna hasta que pudo tocar el suelo con su mano. Suspiro, e hizo que su mano se iluminara y comenzara a cambiar el color del césped de un verde limón a un café seco. Dentro de un minuto todo el pasto del parque era ahora color triste. Se levanto y comenzó a levitar, extendiendo una mano que soltaba luz brillante, cambiando toda naturaleza de color verde a café.

Siguió volando por todo el mundo, lo que era habitual ya que se había acostumbrado a cambiar el clima por todo el mundo. Hasta que llego a un área muy conocida. Bajo lentamente y toco el suelo con sus pies el cual al instante se volvió color café secando las plantas. Comenzó a caminar hacia al frente, entre el bosque mirando arboles a alrededor.

-¿Cómo fue que llegue hasta aquí? –se pregunto

Dejo de avanzar hasta que sus pies no tocaron solo hiervas cecas, si no también cenizas. Bajo la cabeza y trato de seguir caminando solo que esta vez sus pasos eran más lentos y arrastraba un poco los pies. Camino por un rato hasta que vio el Lago y se arrodilló frente a él. De pronto su cabeza comenzó a dolerle. Apretó sus ojos con fuerza y recuerdos le aparecieron en su mente. Sujeto su cabeza con ambas manos y comenzó a hacer gestos.

_-Hola,… -_

…

_-¿Quién eres? –_

…_._

_-Son extranjeros –_

…_._

_-¿Te vas? –_

…

_-Algo pasa… -_

…_.._

_-¡Fuego! –_

-¡AH! –grito Kali provocando una oleada de viento

Su cabeza comenzó a dejar de doler y las imágenes en su mente desaparecieron. Se levanto y miro su reflejo en el lago y vio su yo en su vida pasada. Cabello largo castaño, ojos verdes, piel más o menos clara y vestía no un pantalón y blusa, si no un vestido café con decorados dorados y una abertura a un costado que mostraba parte de su pierna derecha.

-¿Qué me está pasando? –se pregunto

* * *

**Al mismo tiempo, en el Polo Norte**

Jack estaba sentado en una estancia junto a la ventana. Miraba hacia afuera desde la parte más alta del taller de Norte. Kali le había pedido dejarla ir sola y él había aceptado. Tenía su gorro puesto y su basan recargado en la pared junto a la ventana. Le preocupaba lo que le pudiera pasar a Kali, últimamente ella lo había hecho mas sensible conforme a sus sentimientos. Toco la ventana con un dedo y dibujo un copo de nieve rodeado con unas llamas, era la especialidad de ellos, ponerle un poco de fuego al hielo.

Sonrió de lado y giro un poco el cuelo, pero de pronto un dolor de cabeza lo invadió haciendo que se la sujetara con ambas manos y cayera al suelo de rodillas. Varias imágenes pasaron por su mente, recuerdos de su vida pasada, muy borrosos que nunca antes había escuchado.

_-Hola –_

…_.._

_-Puedes llamarme Jack –_

…_.._

_-¿Confías en mi? –_

…_.._

_-Nos volveremos a ver –_

…_._

_-No te pasara nada… lo prometo –_

…_.._

_-¡Jack! –_

Abrió los ojos… todo desapareció. Se levanto lentamente y trato de tranquilizarse. Esos recuerdos… más bien eran solo voces que retumbaban en su cabeza, algo que nunca antes había escuchado más que lo último.

-¿Qué fue eso? –se pregunto y después reacciono –Kali… -

Tomo su bastón y corrió hacia la salida. Se topo con varios duendes y elfos los cuales esquivo a su paso, hasta los Yetis, pero justo cuando iba a salir por la puerta, esta se abrió dejando que Kali entrara rápidamente y chocara con Jack.

-Jack –dijo ella abrazándolo sin saber por qué tan repentina razón

-Kali… -dijo el sujetando la cabeza de ella -¿Estas bien? –

-Si –contesto -¿Tu tambien lo sentiste? –

-Algo pasa, Kali –continuo él –Debemos averiguar que es –

-Pero ante tengo que hablar con todos –dijo ella jalando a Jack para que fueran hacia la Sala del Mundo –Tengo una pista –

-¿Una pista? –pregunto Jack dejándose llevar por Kali

-Acá te explico –dijo llegando y empujando la puerta del Salón de Mundo en donde estaban todos

-Kali –dijo Norte mirándola

-Se de alguien que puede ayudarnos –dijo ella –Eolo –

-¿Eolo? – Pregunto Jack desconcertado y después enfrento a Kali -¿Qué tiene que ver él? ¿Lo has visto? –

-No, es encerio –trato de explicar ella

-¿Eolo? Kali –pregunto Conejo sin saber a qué venía eso

-Eolo es la segunda persona que puede controlar las tormentas –explico Kali –Durante Primavera y Verano Raquel no aparecía, sin embargo se presentaba una que otra leve tormenta causada por Eolo –

-¿Crees que Eolo sepa algo de Raquel? –pregunto el Hada

-Los espíritus que tienen los mismos poderes están conectados con un vinculo desde su resurrección –reconoció Norte –Tal vez tengas razón y Eolo conozca a Raquel –

-Necesitamos ir con él, entonces –reconoció Jack cruzando los brazos

-¡Todos al trineo! –exclamo Norte levantando un brazo

* * *

**En Madeira**

-¡Abre la puerta! –Grito Raquel azotando la puerta con su mano -¡Se que estas ahí dentro! –

El rayo de su ojo se ilumino. Alzo su mano derecha y con un gesto hizo que el cielo se nublara y empezara a tronar. Violentamente dirigió su mano hacia la puerta y un rayo la atravesó haciendo esta pedazos. Raquel dio un paso al frente y miro a todos lados de la casa. Definitivamente no había nadie.

-¡AH! –Grito fuertemente alzando el rostro y pateo una silla -¡Te encontrare! –

Salió de la casa, pero antes de irse, hizo un gesto con ambas manos y una tormenta creó un tornado haciendo que este pasara sobre todo el pico de la montaña destruyendo la casa. Raquel rio divirtiéndose levanto el vuelo hacia su próximo objetivo.

* * *

**Un rato después**

El trineo aterrizo sobre el pico más alto de una montaña de Madeira. Bajaron rápidamente, en especial Conejo el cual cayó arrodillado. Comenzaron a caminar hacia el frente y los sorprendió lo que vieron: Los árboles, arbustos y césped del lugar estaban secos y no quedaban más que ramas, incluso pareciera que la rama de un árbol tenía un poco de fuego. Kali se le acercó, torno sus ojos a escarlatas y con un movimiento de manos hizo que el fuego desapareciera.

-Obviamente un rayo paso por aquí –dijo ella

-Y no solo aquí –dijo Norte mirando al frente

Todos siguieron la mirada de Norte y vieron mas al fondo la casa de Eolo completamente destruida.

-Alguien estuvo aquí –dijo el Hada

-¿Alguien más cree que fue Raquel? –pregunto Conejo

-Sin duda fue Raquel –dijo Jack poniendo su bastón sobre sus hombros y sus brazos recargados en el

-¿Pero por qué? –pregunto Kali mirándolo

-¿Existe otro lugar donde pueda estar Eolo?... –pregunto Conejo pero después se corrigió –Claro, si es que aun vive –

-Áster –dijo Kali regañándolo

-¿Qué? –Pregunto alzando los hombros –Si hay alguien peor que Jack es Eolo –

-Bueno, ignorare el comentario –dijo Jack fingiendo indiferencia

-Creo que hay un lugar en donde pueda estar –dijo Norte y después sonrió -¡Otra vez al trineo!

* * *

**Un rato después, En Monte Elbrus, el Cáucaso**

-Hazlo tú –dijo Conejo a Norte

-Soy Santa, yo mando –dijo el yéndose hasta atrás de todos

-¿Cuándo te nombramos el jefe? –pregunto Conejo

Sandy alzo los hombros en señal de duda.

-Hazlo tú, Sandy –le dijo el Hada

Sandy negó con la cabeza y con ambas manos.

-¡De acuerdo! Lo hago yo –dijo Kali acercándose a la puerta de madera fina –Que difícil –

Toco varias veces la puerta pero no hubo respuesta. Volvió a tocar y de pronto el cielo cambio de color a un azul marino. La puerta se abrió lentamente soltando un crujido. Kali entro lentamente y miro al fondo, no había nada, o almenas no se veía nada, solo oscuridad. Dio otro paso con la guardia en alto y de pronto presencio una figura acercarse a ella rápidamente y la sujeto de las muñecas. Kali alarmada se trato de defender haciendo que ambos cayeran al suelo. Ese alguien que sujetaba a Kali trato de golpearla pero ella esquivo el ataque y giro hacia un lado ahora quedando ella sobre este. Los demás Guardianes se alarmaron con la escena y rápidamente entraron para tratar de ayudarlos pero debido a la oscuridad no sabían quién era quién. Kali trato de lanzarle un ataque con su puño cerrado pero al instante el sujeto le dio vuelta quedando nuevamente sobre ella y sujeto sus muñecas a los costados de la cabeza de Kali.

Una luz se abrió de entre las nubes y se asomo por la puerta y las ventanas alumbrando la escena y Kali descubrió que era un chico el que estaba sobre ella, pero no cualquier chico, si no uno con cabello negro azabache, piel clara, ojos grises y vestía una camiseta de manga larga blanca y un pantalón negro pegado al cuerpo. Este abrió los ojos de par en par al darse cuenta de quien tenía bajo el.

-¿Dama? –pregunto

-¿Eolo? No me llames Dama–pregunto ella pero sabiendo la respuesta y después lo regaño por como la llamo -¿Esperabas alguien? –

-¡Oye! –Le grito Jack sujetando a Eolo de un hombro y jalándolo para que se levantara -¿Podrías quitarte de encima de mi novia? –

Eolo no contesto, solo se levanto y se sacudió los brazos. Kali se levanto también e hizo lo mismo que Eolo, pero después este reacciono.

-Espera… ¿Qué? ¿Tu novia? –Pregunto mirándolos a ambos -¿De qué me perdí? –

-Muchas cosas –dijo Norte

-Pero hay algo en especial de lo que quisiéramos hablar –le dijo el Hada

-¿Problema? –pregunto Eolo refiriéndose al nombre del problema

-Raquel Storm –contesto Conejo

Eolo abrió los ojos de par en par. Rápidamente se acerco a la salida y miro el cielo, con solo un pensamiento hizo que este volviera a su color azul celeste. Entro a su casa y cerró la puerta con seguro y después cerro las cortinas de las ventanas.

-Díganme que no los siguió –rogo él

-No lo creo –contesto Norte

-Vimos tu otra casa –dijo Jack señalando hacia atrás -¿Qué paso? –

-Fue Raquel –contesto Eolo –Me está buscando –

-¿Ex novia? –pregunto Conejo

-Peor… -dijo Eolo mirando un poco hacia afuera levantando la cortina y al asegurarse de que no había nadie les dirigió la mirada –Ella… ella es mi hermana. –


	6. Alma Vieja

-¿Como que Raquel es tu hermana? –pregunto Kali impactada por la noticia

-Raque Storm es mi hermana melliza –dijo Eolo sentándose en una silla de madera, ahora los Guardianes creaban un semicírculo frente a él

-No se parecen mucho en lo físico –comento conejo –Aunque… en su actitud… ambos son temperamentales y… -

-Cuida lo que dices… -dijo Eolo tornando sus ojos a blancos puro

De pronto el cielo se torno azul oscuro aunque ellos no lo notaron porque estaban dentro de la casa, solo escucharon truenos y como el viento se agitaba.

-Tranquilo,… -decía Norte alzando un poco las manos –No vinimos para altérate –

-Vinimos por respuestas –completo Jack

-¿Y cuáles son las preguntas de esas respuestas? –pregunto Eolo volviendo su poder a la normalidad y dejando ver su ojos nuevamente grises

-Primeramente… -decía el Hada acercándose un poco hacia él flotando -¿Por qué Raquel quiere matarte? –

-¿Sabían que Raquel no podía aparecer en Primavera y Verano? –pregunto Eolo

-Si –contesto Kali cruzando los brazos

-¿Y saben por qué? –pregunto nuevamente

-Bueno… -dijo Jack acariciando un poco su mentón –estaba sentenciada por el Hombre de la Luna, la acusaron porque destruía con solo enfadarse –

-Yo fui quien la acusó –comento Eolo entrelazando sus manos –Y busca venganza –

-¿Qué qué? –pregunto Norte con los ojos abiertos de par en par

-Pero es tu hermana –decía el Hada – ¿Por que la delataste? –

Eolo cerró los ojos, alzo el rostro y suspiro. Se levanto de la silla y camino hasta la pared de enfrente, puso su mano derecha en un hoyo de forma cuadrada en donde cabía perfectamente su mano. Su mano soltó aire el cual activo algo en un mecanismo interno que hizo que la pared se abriera y revelara un pasadizo secreto. De pronto, el cielo se vuelve oscuro y se cubre con nubes de las cuales emergen truenos y rayos. Eolo alzo el rostro para escuchar mejor y después les dirigió la mirada.

-Vamos… -dijo –no hay mucho tiempo –

-¿A dónde? –pregunto Conejo

-A un lugar que les mostrara las respuestas a todo –contesto muy seguro –Rápido, algo me dice que Raquel se acerca –

-Si… -dijo el Hada entrando primero seguida por Sandy

-Escuchamos los truenos –dijo Norte entrando seguido por Conejo

Jack no estaba seguro de esto, a pesar de todo aun no confiaba en Eolo. Kali lo noto y lo tomo de la mano e hizo que entrara jalándolo suavemente con ella. Eolo entro por ultimo y miro hacia la entrada. Junto sus manos y soltó una oleada la cual hizo que la pared secreta se cerrada. Estaban en túnel oscuro, había antorchas en las paredes. Eolo se acerco a una y saco un bonito encendedor dorado con la mentalidad de encenderla, pero Kali se le adelanto agitando una mano hacia al frente haciendo que todas las antorchas se prendieran iluminando el camino. Eolo sonrió y camino a un lado de ella, pero al notar justo lo que buscaba en Jack (su furia) siguió caminando hasta quedar hasta el frente de todos.

-¿Qué es este lugar? –pregunto el Hada mirando a Eolo frente a ella

Se toparon con una pared. Eolo hizo un movimiento con sus manos y su aire movió la pared revelando un lugar diferente.

-Mi antigua vida–contesto

Había muchas cosas ahí. Cuadros, pinturas, repisas con adornos, sillas, sillones. Un rincón perfecto para recordar y leer un libro… ¡Cierto! También había libros en las repisas. En el centro de la habitación había una especie de pozo, pero, ¿Qué hacia un poso en una habitación? Eolo se acerco a un mueble y tomo un pequeño foto retrato.

-Naci hace 320 años… -comenzó él –morí hace 302, y viví mi vida solo 18 –

-Raquel tiene 590 años –comento Kali -¿Cómo es que eres su mellizo? O más bien –

-Espera un segundo –dijo Conejo conteniendo la risa y después miro a Jack -¿Salías con una chica 288 años mayor que tú? –

-No empecemos –sugirió Jack –Aunque sumando mi vida pasada en realidad son 271 -

-No interrumpan, chicos –los regaño Norte ya que quería seguir escuchando la conversación

-Raquel es diferente a cualquier espíritu inmortal legendario o no legendario –explico Eolo –existen muy pocos de su especie:…Almas Viejas –

-¿Almas viejas? –pregunto Jack recargándose en su bastón

Sandy mostro un signo de sorpresa, al parecer el sabían que significaba.

-Un humano que al morir y reencarnar recuerda su vida anterior –explico Norte

-La primer vida de Raquel duro hasta los 60 años, la segunda hasta los 89… -decía Eolo mirando la foto –pero debido al cambio económico y primario, la tercera vida de Raquel duro hasta los 56, la cuarta hasta los 42 y la quinta hasta los 24 por un asesinato-

-Suman 271 –dijo Norte haciendo cuentas con sus manos

-La sexta le duro 17 años… -explico Eolo – en esta última vida yo naci junto con ella, y a los 17 años morí y ella se suicido por depresión. Después decidió no volver a reencarnar y convertirse completamente en un espíritu inmortal –

-Y hasta la fecha de hoy suman…. –decía Norte pero entonces reacciono –pero, para que encaje, tuvo que haber muerto también hace 302 años –

-Si –contesto el pelinegro –Ella y yo nacimos en la misma época que Jack y Kali –

-Que increíble coincidencia –dijo el Hada

-Pero no del todo –comento Eolo –Ya que ustedes son los Guardianes del Hombre de la Luna, obviamente traídos de la muerte por él, pero Raquel fue traída por el espíritu del Hombre de la Luna de Sangre, y yo por el Hombre del Sol –

-Increíble –se sorprendió Conejo

-Ella y yo tenemos el mismo poder –dijo colocando el portarretrato nuevamente en su mueble –Pueden existir hasta tres espíritus con el mismo poder, pero han de ser traídos de la muerte por deidades diferentes –

-¿Y cómo sabes todo esto? –pregunto Jack cruzando los brazos

Eolo sonrió. Se acerco al pozo de en medio y apoyo sus manos en la orilla de este, al instante una luz salió del pozo y creó una barrera hasta el techo. Todos se asombraron ante el acto.

-¿Creíste que no era más que una copia barata de ti? –Pregunto él –Al igual que cualquiera, puedo saber un poco de nuestra historia -

-¿Por qué delataste a tu hermana? –Pregunto el Hada poniendo una mano en su hombro -¿Y por qué específicamente con el Hombre de la Luna? –

-Ella siempre fue la revoltosa de la familia, engreída y temperamental –decía mirando la pequeña barrera de magia como esperando que apareciera algo –Claro… cuando quería, podía ser la chica humilde y buena como cualquiera, de hecho, en su última vida, yo como su hermano puedo decirles que era una persona muy buena, consiente y dulce. –

Entonces la barrera se convirtió en algo como un espejo, ya que se podía presenciar algo en ella. Eolo agito la mano e hizo que apareciera un momento de lo que pasaba en el mundo.

-Pero todo cambio –dijo él –Ahora con sus rabietas ha hecho esto:.. –

Se miro en la barrera unas tormentas y huracanes en una ciudad, después en otra y otra, se veía gente corriendo e inundaciones en todos lados. Después todo cambio hasta verse las ciudades en desastre: Las calles inundadas, casas destruidas y arboles en el suelo.

-¡Por la Diosa! –exclamo Norte mirando horrorizado

-Es terrible –dijo Conejo

-Terriblemente terrible –dijo Jack mirando

-Esto paso hace unos días, en varios estados del continente se desataron más de 2 huracanes, y falta el resto del mundo –explico Eolo –Algo le provoca furia y estas personas son las que lo pagan –señalo la barrera

Kali trato de tocar la barrera pero antes de hacerlo la imagen cambio y se mostro ahora a Raquel. Frente a ella se podía observar una figura oscura la cual después desapareció en sombras. Kali apretó los ojos y pudo sentir como su cuerpo ardía. Jack puso una mano en su brazo y al contacto salió humo. Kali se tranquilizo al sentir la mano fría de Jack.

-Por eso decidí acusarla –dijo Eolo –Y el Hombre de la Luna es el mejor para aplicar una condena justa –

-Raquel esta libre –comento Conejo

-¿Sabes quien la liberó? –pregunto el Hada

Sandy hizo la creación de los Brazaletes de Plata con su arena y se la mostro a Eolo.

-No, no lo sé –dijo negando con la cabeza –Pero tendrá que pagar mi seguro medico si Raquel me encuentra –

-Pues quien sea que haya sido les está provocando fobia y terror a los niños –comento Kali

-No conozco a nadie que pueda hacer eso –contesto Eolo acariciando un poco su mentón

-Creemos que fue Pitch –dijo Tooth

-Creí que había sido desterrado al submundo –comento alzando una ceja –exiliado en el olvido, creo –

-¿Entonces quien? –pregunto Jack

-No lo sé, pero detendremos a Raquel a como dé lugar –dijo Norte glorioso –y tambien al que la libero –

-Hay que encontrarla –dijo Conejo decidido y se dio la vuelta

-¿No vienes? –le pregunto Kali a Eolo

-No lo creo, damita –dijo negando con la cabeza –No quiero pelear contra Raquel –

-Todo se resolverá antes de que ella cause otro daño –aseguro Tooth

Los seis Guardianes se dieron la vuelta y caminaron hacia la salida que les indico Eolo. Este al verlos irse, se acerco a una repisa, examino sus retratos, bajo la cabeza cerrando los ojos y suspiro sin saber si hacia lo correcto.

* * *

**En algún lugar del Mundo**

Raquel extendió sus manos hacia al frente señalando una ciudad desde la cima de una montaña. Torno sus ojos a color blanco e hizo que el cielo se llenara de nubes oscuras…

-¡No te atrevas! –

Raquel desactivo su poder y giro hacia atrás mirando a Jack y a Kali en posición de batalla.

-Valla, valla –decía Raquel –La pareja del año viene a jugar –

-Se va aponer divertido –Dijo Jack sonriendo con su bastón al frente

-No sabes cuánto –comento Kali

-¿Y el resto de la tribu? –pregunto Raquel divirtiéndose maliciosamente

-Nos llamamos Guardianes –corrigió Kali haciendo que de sus puños saliera fuego

-¿Y cuál es la diferencia? –Pregunto Raquel –Según recuerdo, por una tribu comenzó todo, gracias a dos tribus quede en el olvido… -decía ella haciendo que el cielo nuevamente se cubriera de nubes -¡Cuando ustedes se encontraron por primera vez te olvidaste de mi, Jackson Overland! –

-¿De qué hablas? –pregunto Jack sorprendido ante el comentario de Raquel

-Yo era tu máximo tesoro –continuo haciendo que el cielo tronara –Pero cuando apareció Jannay Ratri olvidaste que yo existía –

-No te entiendo, Raquel –dijo Kali ya más preocupada por sus palabras que por sus acciones

Raquel se sorprendió al instante e hizo que sus poderes desaparecieran.

-Ah, ya entiendo… -dijo y sonrió

Se elevo en el aire y comenzó a reír a carcajadas.

-Entiendes ¿Qué? –pregunto Jack levitando tambien

Pero antes de que la alcanzara. Esta desapareció en sombras oscuras dejando atrás solo una maliciosa risa. Kali voló hasta Jack y ambos se miraron entre sí desconcertados por lo ocurrido.

* * *

**En el Polo Norte**

Jack y Kali estaban frente a todos los Guardianes platicándoles lo ocurrido para saber si existía alguna explicación lógica a aquello. Era más que extraño lo que dijo Raquel que no podía quedarse sin hacer nada.

-¿Qué significa? –pregunto Kali a Norte

-Puede que… -dijo Norte razonando –ustedes no se hayan conocido por primera vez después de ser traídos de la muerte –

-¿A qué te refieres? –pregunto Jack después de subir su bastón a su hombro

-Tal vez ustedes se conocieron en su vida pasada –dijo Santa

-¿Qué qué? –pregunto Kali

-Creo que si fuera cierto recordaría completamente a alguien como Kali –dijo Jack

-¿Seguros que no recuerdan nada? –pregunto el Hada mirándolos a ambos

-Nada –contesto Kali

-hace poco leí un libro sobre esto –dijo Norte acariciando su barba –Cuando dos espíritus inmortales se conocen en su vida pasada, se le borra todo recuerdo de uno y el otro por… creo… seguridad ante la identidad –

-¿Qué identidad? –pregunto Kali cruzando los brazos dudosa

-No somos súper héroes –comento Jack pero después sonrió de lado -¿O sí? –

-Me refiero al nuevo nombre que se les asigna –explico Santa deslizando una mano por su rostro

-Entonces… -dijo Kali – ¿Nosotros ya nos conocíamos? –

-Y por algo que hicimos, Raquel nos quiere muertos –dijo Jack

-¿Pero qué? –pregunto Conejo sin saber la razón

-Tooth… -dijo Jack acercándose a su amiga -¿Los dientes no funcionaran de nuevo? –

-Lo siento, Jack –se disculpo ella –Pero lo que te mostraron tus dientes es todo lo que se sabe –

-Pero que tal con los míos –dijo Kali –Tal vez si juntamos los recuerdos o algo así –

-Nunca lo he intentado –comento el Hada

-Siempre hay una primera vez –dijo Norte –Tooth, lleva a los muchachos al Palacio de los Dientes y dales sus recuerdos –

-Está bien –contesto –Vamos –

Los tres comenzaron a volar en dirección que indicaba el Hada.

* * *

**En el Palacio de los Dientes**

Jack y Kali se encontraban sentados en el suelo sujetando sus capsulas de recuerdos que contenían sus dientes. Tooth estaba a un lado de ellos flotando.

-Esto es simple –dijo ella –Aunque nunca se ha hecho, se que si algo les mostrara será su pasado juntos, será como un salto hacia el pasado –

-Entendido –dijo Kali

-Solo no se alteren –dijo por último el Hada

-Bien –contesto Jack

Kali sujeto con fuerza su cilindro al igual que Jack, se miraron a los ojos y abrieron al mismo tiempo el cello.

* * *

**ATENCION**

**El próximo capítulo (y puede que mas) serán redactados como el pasado de Jack y Kali. Para que estén prevenidos y se den cuenta de que estaré redactando el pasado y no la actualidad como este capítulo, será como un Flash back pero largo.**


	7. Salto en el tiempo: pasado, parte 1

**Desde aqui comienza el GRAN Flash Back**

* * *

Era una atardecer como cualquier anterior, el cielo se veía rojizo y oscurecía con rapidez, el sol se ocultaba por entre dos grandes montañas. Era un enorme bosque, sin nada de civilización urbana. Poco a poco, entre el bosque en la oscuridad de su interior, se podía ver cercas en una costa, un barco de vela pequeño, solo y medio hundido. Dentro del bosque se veía como en un segundo unas personas pasaron corriendo, como correteando algo. Eran varios pero no muchos, si acaso unos cuatro. Se podía observar de entre los arboles como corrían rápidamente correteando algo parecido a un… ¿Conejo?

-¡Te tengo! –Grito un chico lanzándose sobre el animal y atrapándolo con ambas manos, después lo sujeto de las orejas –Creo que hoy no moriremos de hambre –

Este chico tenía el cabello café y alborotado, ojos del mismo color y brillantes y piel normal (ni clara ni morena). Vestía un pantalón café, una camiseta de manga larga blanca y un chaleco café. Tambien llevaba una capa rasgada y unas zapatillas cafés.

-Suéltalo, Jack –dijo una pequeña niña acercándosele –No estoy segura de querer comerme eso –

Ella tenía el cabello largo y lacio color café al igual que sus ojos, su piel era igual que la de Jack solo que se le notaba un poco mas de calidez. Tenía puesto un vestido café, con una banda roja alrededor de la cintura y usaba unas botas cafés.

-Vamos, Emma… -decía Jack divirtiéndose -¿Qué otra cosa podríamos comer aquí? –

Entonces una señora llego junto a ellos. Tenía el cabello corto conservando el color y la apariencia de los otros dos jóvenes, además, vestía casi un atuendo idéntico al de Emma. Tambien llego el otro señor.

-¿O tu qué piensas, mamá? –pregunto Jack dirigiéndose a la señora

-Tiene razón Emma, -le dijo a la pequeña –aquí tenemos que comer eso, en nuestra antigua aldea tambien comíamos animales –

-Pero no pequeños –replico la jovencita –Así que mejor suelta eso, Jack, porque no dejare que lo mates –

-Por favor, hermanita… -decía el joven pero de pronto una flecha salió dispersada y se clavo en un árbol justo alado de la cabeza de Jack

Todos se exaltaron ante el ataque y notaron llegar a unas personas armadas hasta ellos. Uno de ellos tenía un arco apuntándole a Jack y otros sujetaban espadas.

-Suelta a la creatura –le ordeno el del arco

-Aaaahh, ya entendí –dijo Jack soltando al conejo

El conejo comenzó a saltar hasta dirigirse a una mujer de entre los armados y esta se agachó para después alzar a la creatura en manos. Las demás personas que estaban con Jack alzaron las manos.

-¿Saben que están en territorio privado? –pregunto la mujer acariciando al conejo

-Lo siento, pero tendremos que llevarlos ante nuestra autoridad**(N/A o no sé cómo le llamaran entonces)** –le dijo el del arco

-No hemos hecho nada malo –le dijo la señora

-No hay opción –le dijo otro armado

Tres soldados caminaron hasta atrás de los cuatro extranjeros y los otros tres quedaron al frente haciendo que Jack, Emma y su familia quedaran en el centro. Los soldados comenzaron a guiarlos hacia una dirección más dentro del bosque. Caminaron por algunos minutos hasta darse cuanta gracias a dos enormes columnas de roca que ya habían llegado. Estas anunciaban la entrada al pueblo de "Shaktismo" según la leyenda en la cima. Los armados los guiaron hasta el interior en donde dé repente varias personas se acercaron y los rodearon. Varias personas miraban a la familia de aldeanos y susurraban entre ellos. Jack solo miraba a todos lados buscando una señal de comprensión en lugar de criterio. Entonces los tres soldados de enfrente se movieron hacia los costados quedando solo una al frente. Más gente llego y se pararon frente a ellos.

-¿Qué sucede?... –

Jack dejo de mirar a los lados y posó su vista a la dueña de esa vos… una chica que se abría paso de entre la gente que estaba frente a él. Era de cabello largo y café ondulado, ojos verde esmeralda y piel clara. Levaba un top café con mangas cortas que resbalaban de sus hombros, unas mangas aparte que eran de una tela semitransparente roja, una falda larga color café con una abertura del lado derecho pero atado con un listón dorado y llevaba sandalias rojas. Tenía puesto un collar pequeño pegado al cuello color rojo, aretes en las orejas, posiblemente por lo menos tres horadadas en cada oreja, tambien tenía un pequeño aro dorado en su ceja izquierda. Tenía una cautivadora a apariencia… gracias a la cual Jack no podía quitarle la vista de encima. Al igual que ella, ya que tampoco dejaba de ver a Jack

-Shak Kali… -decía el soldado de enfrente agachando un poco la cabeza –encontramos a estas personas en el interior del bosque –

-Cazaban conejos –dijo la mujer armada la cual le entrego el conejo blanco a Kali

-¿Encerio? –Pregunto ella acariciando al conejo –con que cazando conejos –

-Son extranjeros –aseguro el soldado –Es obvio, ¿Qué sugiere que hagamos con ellos? –

La chica no respondió, solo miro a un costado suyo en donde estaban un chico más joven como de la edad de Emma, cabello café oscuro, ojos verde oscuro y piel clara. Junto a él estaba una mujer mayor, ella alzo los hombros. Kali suspiro y se dio la vuelta. El soldado comenzaba a sonreír esperando su próxima tarea, pero entonces Jack corrió hacia al frente tratando de alcanzar a Kali, pero dos soldados se alarmaron y lo detuvieron poniendo dos lanzas atravesadas frente a él.

-¡Espera!... digo, ¡Espere Shak Kali! –grito Jack tratando de llamar su atención

-¿Qué?... –pregunto ella dándose la vuelta

-No hemos hecho nada malo, es mi culpa –dijo él –Yo insistí en cazar conejos, le juro que i ese es el problema, ahora mismo voy y les hago una casa, pero encerio, no nos mande a la hoguera, por favor –

-Te dije que no cazáramos conejos, Jack –le regaño Emma

-Somos extranjeros, no somos de aquí –le dijo un señor

-Tratábamos de buscar un nuevo lugar para comenzar nuestra aldea de nuevo, pero nuestro barco sufrió daños de repente –explico la mamá de Jack –No queremos causarles problemas –

Kali los miro y sonrió de lado, miro a la mujer mayor que la acompañaba y ella asintió.

-Suéltenlos… -dijo Kali –Denles lugar para dormir, comida y lo que necesiten; son nuestros huéspedes –

El soldado puso los ojos en blanco pero después obedeció y les indico a los demás que bajaran sus armas.

-Mi gente les construirá un nuevo barco… -continuo Kali –Hasta entonces pueden quedarse aquí -

-Gracias… Shak Kali –dijo Emma agradeciendo

Kali sonrió e hizo una pequeña reverencia conmovida por como la llamo Emma. De pronto, el joven que acompañaba a Kali se le acerco a Emma e hizo una reverencia.

-Saludos, pequeña dama –dijo el joven –Mi nombre es Kylel, pero puedes llamarme Kyle –

-Mucho gusto, Kyle… -dijo Emma sonrojándose un poco –Yo me llamo Emma –

-El placer es todo mío –contesto Kyle

Jack sonrió ante el acto de los niños. Kali también rio y después se percato de que Jack la seguía con la mirada. Ella sin tratar nada se dio la vuelta y comenzó a alejarse. Jack trato de detenerla, pero de repente su mamá lo llamó.

-Jack, ven… -le dijo –Nos darán algo para cenar esta noche –

Casi intentaba hacer como si no hubiera escuchado y seguía mirando cómo se alejaba Kali, pero entonces Emma se paro frente a él, le tomo la mano y lo jalo hacia atrás.

-Vamos, Jack –le dijo ella

-Está bien, Emma –le contesto riendo la siguió pero no sin antes dedicarle una última mirada a Kali

La Luna en cuarto menguante ya estaba en lo alto, era muy noche y casi todos dormían, acepto dos ciertas personas…. Kali estaba en el balcón de un palacio, no tan lujoso, más bien parecía unas grandes ruinas pero elegantes. Estaba sentada sobre los balastros, suspiro y después bajo y entro a sus aposentos.

Jack camino sigilosamente por entre unos matorrales y se detuvo tras un arbusto desde donde podía ver perfectamente el balcón de Kali. Se quedo contemplando que no se percato a tiempo de que Kali salía. Ahora ella tenía puesta una capa con capucha café oscuro. Apoyo sus manos en los balastros y comenzó decir…

-Si lo hago… -se a balanceaba hacia al frente –Aquí voy,… solo por esta vez… -

Jack trato de ocultarse mejor tras un arbusto pero hizo un ruido al romper una rama.

-¿Quién anda ahí? –pregunto Kali exaltándose y buscando al lugar de donde provenía el ruido

-No te asustes… -dijo él saliendo y mostrándose –soy yo… -

-¿Quién eres? –pregunto ella mirándolo

-Me llamo Jackson Overland –contesto señalándose –Puedes llamarme Jack –

-¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Acaso estás loco? –pregunto ella

-Discúlpame, pero yo no soy la que tiene problemas en lanzarse o no de un balcón –comento Jack contraatacando

-Yo no decido si lanzarme o no –aclaro ella –Pienso salir a caminar un poco –

-¿Quieres que te ayude? –pregunto subiéndose a un árbol cercano el cual estaba solo a un metro de Kali

-Puedo hacerlo sola –dijo ella mirando el árbol en el que Jack estaba

Obviamente bajar por el árbol era mejor opción que bajar desde el filo del balcón, así que se subió a los balastros, miro el árbol y calculo canto tendría que saltar. Jack sonrió de lado y se hizo a un lado para dejarle la rama libre para que la pisara. Kali soltó aire y salto hacia el árbol, cayendo en la rama y se recargo en el tronco para no caer. Miro a Jack de modo triunfal y él le señalo hacia abajo en señal de que todavía faltaba bajar. Ella se sentí en la rama y fue bajando hasta saltar a otra y otra hasta caer con al suelo de pie y con las piernas un poco flexionadas.

-¿Qué tal eso? –pregunto Kali mirando hacia arriba pero no vio a Jack

De pronto, él apareció frente a ella de cabeza ya que estaba colgado de pies en una rama. Kali se sorprendió ante aquello y además de la cercanía a su rostro. Jack rio y se a balanceo hacia arriba para quedar sentado en la rama y después dar un salto para bajar.

-Eres extraño –le dijo ella

-Me han dicho peores cosas –dijo sonriendo –Me gusta divertirme, es todo -

Kali tambien rió y ambos comenzaron a caminar.

-Así que… -comenzó ella –Jackson Overland, ¿no? –

-Jackson Overland Frost –dijo el –Y tu Shak Kali, ¿cierto? –

-No, de hecho, Shak es solo una expresión de respeto –dijo mirándolo pero sin dejar de caminar –y Kali es mi nombre formal. En realidad me llamo Jannay Ratri Element –

-Entonces eres…como… -pensaba Jack acariciando su mentón -¿Cómo una princesa? –

-Una deidad –corrigió

-¿deidad? –pregunto alzando una ceja

-Mira, Jack –dijo deteniendo su paso –apeas te conozco y no puedo decirte muchas cosas –

-No te obligo a nada –dijo haciendo que ambos volvieran a caminar

-Si eres extranjero –dijo Jannay recordando lo que le informaron -¿de dónde eres? –

-Muy al noreste –dijo Jack –Buscábamos asentamiento, éramos dos barcos pero nos perdimos, nosotros quedamos aquí y los demás en alguna otra parte del continente –

-¿Iba familia tuya? –pregunto ella curiosa

-Solo una amiga –

-¿Amiga? –

-Quely… así la llamo –

-Debe ser algo mas si le pones un nombre aparte –comento ella mirando al frente y dejando a Jack un poco atrás

-Es una buena amiga –dijo alcanzándola

De pronto ella se detuvo con la mirada al frente, Jack le siguió la mirada y vio las dos enormes columnas que marcaban la entrada al pueblo.

-Son los límites del Shaktismo –comento ella

-Vamos –le sugirió él y salió pasando las columnas

Kali no se movió. Se quedo paralizada y comenzó a retroceder. El noto su nerviosismo y entro nuevamente con ella.

-No puedo salir –dijo retrocediendo un poco mas –Nunca me he alejado de Shaktismo –

-¿Por qué? –Pregunto él –No sucede nada –

-Eso es lo que todos creen –comento –Voy a regresar, ¿me acompañas? –

-De acuerdo –dijo resignándose a que no dejaría el Shaktismo

Comenzaron a caminar de regreso por un rato hasta visualizar el balcón cerca. Siguieron avanzando sigilosamente y vieron un guardia cerca. Rápidamente se ocultaron tras un arbusto. Jannay puso en dedo en su boca y soltó un "sshhh". Jack trato de no hacer ruido y observo los movimientos del guardia. Después de unos segundos este pasó frente al arbusto y Kali y Jack se agacharon rápidamente. Al escuchar cómo se alejaba, rápidamente se levantaron y comenzaron a acercarse al gran árbol y Jannay comenzó a subir. Después subió Jacky la ayudo a saltar seguramente hacia el balcón.

-Nunca antes había conocido a alguien como tú, Jack –comento ella

-Y yo nunca creí llegar a conocer a una chica como tú, Jannay –dijo lanzándole una sonrisa picara disimulada

-Es más de media noche –comento ella –Ve con tu familia antes de que noten que te fuiste –

-Tu has lo mismo, Jannay–le sugirió él

-Lo hare –contesto –Y puedes llamarme Jany -

Jack comenzó a bajar del árbol pero se detuvo en una rama.

-Pero antes… -dijo sujetándose del tronco –Me gustaría saber si después de esto… ¿somos amigos? –

-Buenos amigos, por ahora –aprobó ella despidiéndose agitando su mano –Buenas noches –

-Buenas noches –contesto y miro como entraba a sus aposentos

Después de un momento decidió bajar y comenzó a caminar hasta la casa que les habían dado.


	8. Salto en el tiempo: pasado, parte 2

Los rayos de luz entraron por la ventana rodeada de piedra caliza. Jannay comenzó quería levantarse, pero la luz no era lo único que la había despertado además de atacarle en ese momento.

_-¿Qué está haciendo? –_

_-No lo sé… Jack baja de ahí –_

Se levanto al escuchar ese nombre. Bajo de su cama y camino hasta el balcón. Vestía un camisón café y no llevaba sus joyas. Empujo un poco las cortinas y se asomo para mirar el lugar proveniente del ruido. Entonces vio a Jack sobre la rama de un árbol, a su hermana y a Kyle frente a él abajo. También estaba la mamá de Jack y otro niño amigo de Kyle.

_-¡__¿Qué haces?__! –_grito Emma

Entonces Jack se dejo caer de espaldas y comenzó a columpiarse en la rama colgado de piernas. Todos gritaron riendo y aplaudieron asombrados.

-¡Huuuuhuuuu! –grito Jack meciéndose de enfrente hacia atrás

Jany rio divirtiéndose con tan solo verlo. Al instante se metió y comenzó a cambiarse….se puso su vestido, joyas, se arreglo el cabello y salió del palacio corriendo. Atravesó el jardín y llego hasta donde estaban ellos. Se detuvo alado de un árbol y los miro de lejos.

-Jack, es suficiente –le dijo su mamá –baja de ahí –

-¡Aaaahhh! –reprocho Emma

-Nos estamos divirtiendo –dijo Jack de cabeza

Kali rio ante aquello y apoyo sus manos en el tronco del árbol.

-¡Un segundo! –pifio Jack resignado

Kali comenzó a acercarse lentamente. Jack se a balanceó hacia arriba y se sentó en la rama. Miro hacia abajo y se dejo caer de pie.

-¿Qué tal eso, chicos? –pregunto Jack riendo

-Sorprendente, hombre –le dijo el amigo de Kyle riendo

-Demasiado –dijo Emma riendo

-Yo algún día podre hacerlo –presumió Kyle

-Si, como no –dijo su amigo sarcástico

-Quisiera verlo –le dijo Emma

-Con que si… -dijo Kyle fingiendo enojo y comenzó a hacerle cosquillas a Emma

Entonces su amigo se les unió y todos comenzaron a hacerse cosquillas. Kali rio ante aquello al igual que Jack el cual ya se había percatado de su presencia desde hace rato.

-Hola –saludo él

-Hola –contesto ella

-Buen día, Shak Kali –le saludo la mamá de Jack

Jannay inclino la cabeza en señal de aceptación.

-¿Acostumbras a hacer eso? –pregunto ella refiriéndose a su modo de divertirse

-La verdad…si –confeso –Oye… ¿te parece hablar un rato? –

-Aamm… sí, claro –contesto

-¡Ejem!… -interrumpió Kyle carraspeando

Kali y Jack voltearon a ver a Kyle el cual cruzaba los brazos.

-Solo es un amigo, hermanito –le dijo Jannay

-Así es –afirmó Jackson

-¿Nueva amiga, Jack? –pregunto Emma –Y ¿Qué paso con Bianca? –

-Quely –corrigió él

-El que la llames así es otra cosa –dijo ella sonriendo

-Sigue siendo mi amiga, hermanita –aclaro Jack

-Emma, no molestes a tu hermano… -le dijo su mamá –vámonos, dejémoslos hablar–

Le tomo la mano a Emma y comenzó a alejarse. Kyle también los iba a seguir pero no sin antes llamar la atención de Jack, señalar sus ojos y después los de él en señal de que lo vigilaba. Kyle le llamo a su amigo y los cuatro se fueron. Jackson y Kali rieron un poco.

-Son solo niños –se disculpo Jack

-Exacto –dijo Kali igual

Ambos comenzaron a caminar.

-¿Qué hacías levantado tan temprano? –pregunto ella

-Acostumbramos eso –contesto

Comenzaron a atravesar el pueblo y vieron como personas decoraban el lugar y le dirigían una reverencia a Jannay. Colocaban adornos rojos y dorados con dibujos de llamas y hojas de árbol.

-¿Por qué adornan? –Pregunto él -¿Festejan algo? –

-Algo así… -dijo Jan pasándose un mechón de cabello tras su oreja –Mañana es mi cumpleaños –

-¡¿Encerio?¡ -pregunto fuertemente

-Si… -contesto –Pequeña celebración pero memorable para mi gente –

-¿Cuántos cumples? –

-17 –

-Sabes… -decía él –Cumplí 17 hace exactamente tres días –

-¿Encerio? –pregunto ella asombrada

-¡SI! –Contesto alegre –Es una increíble edad –

-Ni tanto –contesto cambiando su tono de voz y adelantando el paso

-¿A qué te refieres? –Pregunto notando su nerviosismo y alcanzándola -¿Qué sucede? –

-Estoy… -no sabía si decirlo o no, pero suspiro y lo soltó –estoy comprometida –

-¡¿Qué?! –pregunto Jack exaltado y se detuvo

-Cuando cumplí 10 años me comprometieron –continuo –Se supone que a los 17 me tengo que casar –

-Eso no suena bien –comento Jack

-Ni que lo digas –dijo obligándolo a volver a caminar

-¿Cómo paso? –pregunto curioso

-No lo entenderías –

-Inténtalo –

Kali lo miro cruzando los brazos. El alzo una ceja.

-¿Qué? –Pregunto –No me digas que aun no me tienes confianza –

-Es… complicado –confeso –Soy… diferente –

-¿Qué tan diferente? –

-Demasiado –

-¿Vuelas? –

-¡No seas ridículo! –grito ella exaltada

-De acuerdo, lo siento –dijo riendo

-¡¿Para ti todo es una broma?! –pregunto ella gritando

-No, no, no, lo siento, lo siento –repetía tratando de tranquilizarla

-Soy muy diferente –dijo tranquilizándose –Estoy comprometida con un muchacho del pueblo del Shivaismo, es todo lo que te diré ahora –

-Wow –contesto pasando una mano tras su cabeza

-Se supone que me case antes de los 18 –comento ella

-Creí que no dirías nada mas –interrumpió Jack

-¡Hay ya! –le regaño golpeándole el brazo

El se sobo riendo.

Pasó el día y se hizo tarde. Todos se reunieron para comer. Jack sostenía su plato con avena y un trozo de carne de pollo. Nunca hubiera creído que las bacas y los conejos aquí eran sagrados, y el tratando de comerse uno. Bien, pues la tarde también transcurrió y se hizo de noche. Jack se escabullo nuevamente y llego hasta el balcón de Kali. Vestía igual, solo que ahora tenía puesta su vieja capa café. Tomo una piedra del suelo y la arrojo al balcón.

_-¡Jany!... –_le hablo en voz baja rodeando su boca con sus manos.

Al no notar respuesta tomó otra piedra y la lanzó. Esta vez, las cortinas de abrieron y Jany salió.

-Jack… -dijo ella asomándose hacia abajo -¿Qué haces aquí? –

-Ven… -le indicó –Quiero mostrarte algo –

Ella miro hacia atrás para asegurarse de que nadie la veía y luego se subió a los balastros, después a la rama del árbol y bajo con la ayuda de Jack el cual la sujeto de la cintura para que no cayera.

-Sígueme –le indico tomándola de la mano y jalándola

-¿A dónde vamos? –pregunto ella pero no obtuvo respuesta.

Comenzaron a correr hasta que Jack notó algo y se detuvo.

-Un segundo… -dijo Jack –cierra los ojos –

-¿Qué? –pregunto desconcertada

-Confía en mí –le dijo

Kali suspiro y cerró los ojos. Sintió como Jack le tomaba ambas manos y la comenzó a jalar hacia al frente. Temía caerse pero Jack le había hecho confiar en él y ella sabía que no la dejaría caer. Caminaron un rato, Kali a siegas y Jack guiándola. Entonces él se detuvo.

-¿Cómo te sientes? –pregunto

-¿A qué te refieres? –pregunto ella aun mas desconcertada

-¿Qué sientes en este momento? –pregunto él mas claro

-Nada… -contesto –me siento… normal, como cualquier otro día, como la noche de ayer que estuve contigo –

-Exacto… -le dijo él –Ahora…abre los ojos –

Kali soltó aire y los abrió. Noto a Jack frente a ella sonriendo de lado. Miro hacia abajo en el suelo entre ellos, se dio cuenta de que Jack estaba descalzo y después miro fijamente el suelo… este ya no era de piedra, si no parecía que Jany pisaba césped. Abrió los ojos de par en par y alzó la mirada viendo a Jack. Entonces giró la cabeza a ambos lados buscando señales y al voltear hacia atrás vio las columnas de la entrada del Shaktismo a solo unos metros de ella.

-¡Me sacaste del Shaktismo! –giro alarmada

-Así es… -dijo orgulloso –Y no te pasó nada –

-Debo volver ahora… -dijo girando y corriendo hacia la entrada

-No, no, no, espera –le dijo Jack alcanzándola y sujetándole un brazo

-¿Qué acaso estás loco? –Pregunto ella casi gritándole –No puedo salir del Shaktismo, esta prohibido –

-¿Qué no tu eres la máxima deidad aquí? –pregunto el

-Eso no significa que pueda salir de aquí cuando quiera –

-Solo será por hoy –

-No entiendes –

-Si, si entiendo –dijo él –entiendo que podrías salir cuando quisieras sin que nadie te ate aquí –

-¿Cómo puedes decir eso? –pregunto ella deteniendo su paso frente a él

-Porque tienes derecho a divertirte –le contesto -¿Nunca lo has hecho? –

Ella no respondió. Solo bajo la mirada al notar como Jack le tomaba una mano.

-Ven, quiero mostrarte algo –le dijo en defensa –No pasara nada, te lo prometo –

Kali suspiro. Miro hacia atrás un momento y después de soltar aire decidió seguir a Jack. El comenzó a caminar sujetándola de la mano adentrándose en el bosque. Poco a poco fue sintiendo frio. Se abrazo el cuerpo y entonces miro algo pequeño caer sobre su brazo. Trato de tocarlo pero se desintegro. Jack detuvo su paso justo frente a un gran lago congelado, aun lado un poco lejos se observaba un puente que conectaba los terrenos atravesados por ese lago y más a lo lejos se observaba un poco el pueblo del Shaktismo. Jack noto como Jany titiritaba y se quito su capa y se la puso a ella sobre los hombros. Después la tomo de estos y la hizo mirar hacia arriba.

-Mira –le indico

Kali alzo la vista y miro como pequeños objetos caían. Estiro su mano y miro blancos copos de nieve. Miro a su alrededor y vio como todo poco a poco se cubría de un color blanco. Sonrió y extendió las dos manos hacia arriba tomando copos de nieve en sus manos.

-¿Qué es esto? –pregunto mirando su mano

-¿Bromeas? –pregunto

-Yo no bromeo –

-Cierto… -dijo razonando – es nieve, está nevando –

-Quizá parezca loco, Jack… -decía ella mirando hacia arriba –pero aquí nunca había nevado hasta que llegaste –

-Wow –dijo sorprendido –y eso… ¿me convierte en diferente también? –

-Sigues con eso –dijo ella –Mi vida di un giro muy fuerte hace casi 12 años, ¿contento? –

-¿Que te paso? –pregunto

-Soy…inmune al fuego –dijo luego cubriendo su rostro con sus manos

-¿inmune al fuego? –pregunto creyendo escuchar mal

-El fuego nunca me ha hecho daño –continuo –Y puedo atravesarlo sin sentir calor –

-¿Y a eso le llamas diferente? –

-Soy un fenómeno –le dijo –Y por eso debo casarme –

-¿Por ser especial tienes que casarte? –pregunto él desconcertado

-Un pueblo cercano…. Ya te lo mencione: el Shivaismo –comenzó ella –Creyó que mi poder era peligroso….ese poder lo descubrí a los 5 años, y… un espía informo a ese pueblo –dijo –Creyendo que yo podría hacerles daño llegamos a un acuerdo: mi pueblo y el de ellos. Yo me casaría con el príncipe del pueblo del Shivaismo: Shiva, un muchacho tres años mayor que yo….todo solo para comprobar que mi poder podía ser domado –continuo con lastima –De no ser así, o no querer casarme, nos declararan la guerra o me asesinaran –

-Eso es muy injusto –dijo él –Solo… te temen por ser diferente –

-Le temen a un fenómeno –le aclaro ella y bajo la mirada un poco triste quitándose la capa de Jack –Yo… haría lo mismo –

-No deberías –le comento –No eres un fenómeno, solo… diferente –le dijo –Eres muy especial y no debes sentirte menos por eso –

Kali alzó la mirada para verlo aunque aun se sentía triste y hasta temerosa.

-Eres muy respetable y decidida –le dijo Jack –Si alguien debería tenerte miedo es el miedo mismo –

Jany rio un poco y sonrió de lado desviando la vista. Jack le puso la mano en su mejilla y la hizo mirarlo. Kali le dirigió la mirada y sintió su mano fría. Entonces titiritó y se pudo la capa de Jack nuevamente.

-¿No tienes frio? –Le pregunto –Tienes tu mano fría –

-No, no tengo frio –le contesto –Soy "inmune" al frio –

Ella sonrió ante su comentario. Jack se le acerco un poco y ella hizo lo mismo. Ambos se miraron atentamente a los ojos bajo copos de nieve e iluminados por una Luna creciente. Ambos comenzaron a acercar sus rostros….pero escucharon un ruido.

-Miren que tenemos aquí…. –

Jack y Kali miraron hacia atrás y vieron a dos enormes tipos acercándoseles. Vestían ropas viejas, eran… como el doble de su edad y uno sujetaba un cuchillo.

-Carroñeros –dijo Kali

-¿Quiénes? –pregunto Jack

Aquellos dos hombres se les acercaron poco a poco.

-Dime Atoni… -le llamo el mas brabucón al otro -¿Cuánto crees que nos den por la chica del Shaktismo? –

-Posiblemente mínimo 500,000 rupias, ¿no crees? –le contesto

-Exacto –dijo otro hombre que apareció y sujeto a Kali por atrás pasando su brazo por su cuello

-¡Oye! –le grito Kali moviéndose para zafarse

-¡Suéltala! –le grito Jack pero antes de que pudiera hacer algo el primer tipo se le acerco y lo sujeto del mismo modo

-No interfieras, niño –le dijo él

-Metete con alguien de tu tamaño –le dijo Jack y entonces le golpeo el estomago con el codo

Este lo soltó enseguida y Jack le pego un puñetazo al rostro rápidamente haciendo que este cayera, pero lo hizo muy fuerte que hasta le dolió la mano. Iba a ayudar a Kali pero esta antes, tomo con fuerza el brazo que la sujetaba, puso su pierna derecha al frente y se inclino hacia enfrente jalando al tipo haciendo que este echara una pirueta y cayera hacia al frente. Jack se acerco a ella rápidamente.

-¡Corre! –le grito y la tomo de la mano

La jalo y después se soltaron para mayor movilidad. Ambos comenzaron a correr adentrándose en el bosque sin saber a qué dirección iban.

-¡No dejen que escape! –escucharon a lo lejos

De pronto llegaron a otro lago congelado y Jack lo atravesó corriendo hacia el otro lado. Kali no estaba segura, pero cuando iba a hacerlo un cuchillo pasó rápidamente por un lado de ella y al esquivarlo este cayó y atravesó el hielo. Poco a poco apareció una grieta que se fue expandiendo hasta hacer que todo el hielo se rompiera. Jack y Jany se quedaron pasmados al notarse en diferentes partes del lago.

-Espera –le dijo Jack y miro un árbol –tomaremos otra ruta, voy para allá –

Kali miro hacia atrás y vio como los tres tipos se acercaban rápidamente. Le dirigió la mirada a Jack el cual se acercaba a un árbol.

Ella inspecciono el lugar y miro un árbol aun lado de ella, miro que este tenía una rama gruesa medio rota que conducía al árbol del otro lado el cual era justo en el que Jack pensaba cruzar. Miro nuevamente hacia atrás y se decidió. Comenzó a subir al árbol y trepo rama por rama hasta llegar a la rota. Era gruesa y larga pero como ya lo mencionado: estaba rota de donde se unía al tronco. Estaba un poco inclinada hacia arriba así que ella tuvo una idea. Piso la rama y comenzó a caminar por ella mientras esta se rompía y bajaba mas. Jack miro aquello y se quedo percatado pensando que Jany caería, pero en lugar de eso, la rama se apoyo en otra rama la cual era del árbol que estaba en el otro lado del lago. Kali cruzo rápidamente y cuando lo hizo la rama se desprendió del todo y cayó al lago. Kali comenzó a bajar por las otras ramas hasta llegar a la última y Jackson le ayudo a bajar.

-¿Qué te parece? –le pregunto ella

-Creo que tú también eres extraña –le dijo el asombrado

-¡Esto no acaba aquí! –le grito un tipo llegando hasta el rio pero sin poder cruzar

-No, si lo hace –le contesto Jannay

Uno de los otros sacó un cuchillo y se lo lanzo a Jack el cual milagrosamente lo esquivo.

-Wow, ¡Corre! –le dijo Jack sujetando la mano de Kali y obligándola a darse vuelta y correr lejos.

Al poco rato llegaron al Shaktismo y entraron. Sigilosamente se acercaron hasta el palacio y comenzaron a reír hasta llegar al balcón de Kali. Reían, ya que lo anterior ya no les causaba miedo, si no risa, de hecho… hasta había sido divertido. Ambos comenzaron a trepar el árbol y Kali subió hasta llegar a sus balastros y bajar al balcón. Jack solo se sentó en los balastros. Aun reían.

-¡¿Viste la cara de esos tipos?! –le decía Jack riendo a carcajadas

-Parece que los decepcionamos –decía Jany riendo

-Nos subestimaron –le dijo Jack tranquilizándose –Y creo que también te subestime a ti. Eres muy valiente Jany –

-Gracias –dijo ella –La verdad es que nunca me deje ser menos que un hombre –

-Auch –dijo a la vez dándole su sonrisa picara

-Ya vete –le dijo Kali sonriendo

-¿Me estas corriendo? –le pregunto

-Si –le contesto divertida

-Okey –dijo Jack alzando las manos y bajando de los balastros parándose en una rama del árbol –pero no te desharás de mí tan fácilmente -

-¿Eso crees? –pregunto ella

-Te lo aseguro –le contesto Jack tocando el suelo y comenzó a alejarse –Te veo mañana –

Kali le despidió agitando su mano. El hiso lo mismo y se fue. Ella al no verlo se metió a su alcoba. Entonces… ¿esperaba o no el día de mañana?...


	9. Salto en el tiempo: pasado, parte 3

**Hola, sineto haber tardado tanto pero me cortaron el internet hata ahora pude actualizar. **

**A didila y Nerea Infante: Tratare de comenzar con sus OCs para el siguiente capitulo que ya seria en la actualidad, y si, si los dibujare y apareceran pronto en mi deviantart para que no quede duda. ¡Gracias x leer!**

* * *

-_Jack… -_

Emma estaba prácticamente sobre Jack. Este estaba acostado en su cama boca abajo abrazando su almohada cómodamente. Emma solo obtuvo un quejido leve de su hermano como respuesta. Ella bufó y zarandeo más fuerte a Jack.

-Jack… -le volvió a hablar pero este solo cambio de posición -¡Jack! –

-¡¿Qué pasa?! –grito levantándose exaltado

-Eres un holgazán –le regaño su hermana – ¿Ahora vez porque mamá dice que no duermas tarde? -

-Emma… -dijo Jack pasando su mano derecha por su rostro -¿Qué sucede? –

-El Sol salió desde hace un buen rato –le dijo y se bajo se su cama caminando hasta una ventana y señalo afuera –Mira, hay un desfile –

-¿Un desfile? –pregunto bostezando y estirando los brazos… pero después se detuvo en seco y se exalto -¡Un desfile!

Lanzó las mantas a un lado y se bajo rápidamente de su cama y se acerco corriendo a la ventana. Saco media cabeza por la ventana y miro un desfile pasar por frente la casa. Habían personas con sus vestimentas típicas danzando: mujeres con su sari y hombre con kurta. En la punta del desfile había una carroza muy decorada de dorado y con llamas dibujadas… o al menos eso podía ver.

-Me quede dormido –se lamentaba Jack mientras tomaba rápidamente su chaleco y se lo ponía. -¿Dónde está mamá? –

-De hecho fue al desfile, le dije que te despertaría para que me llevaras –le comento ella

-Jany me va a matar –dijo él mientras tomaba la mano de Emma y ambos corrían a la salida

-Nunca he visto que una chica mate a su novio –comento ella divertida

-¿Qué, que? –Pregunto Jack deteniéndose al salir por la puerta –Jany no es mi novia –

-Pero quieres que lo sea –le dijo divertida -¿Crees que no me he dado cuenta de que en la noche sales con ella? –

-Estas muy chica para entenderlo –le dijo Jack sonriendo de lado y se adentraron en el desfile

Caminaron entre la gente y poco a poco avanzaron hasta al frente donde estaba la carroza. Era muy sencilla aunque muy bien decorada. Hay dentro estaba Kali sentida en posición flor de loto y su hermano estaba con ella un poco más inquieto mirando a todos lados. Kali ahora vestía un sari muy idéntico a su vestido anterior hasta pareciera que solo se había atravesado una chalina roja con las orillas doradas semi transparente. Kyle vestía un kurta color rojo y con adornos café.

Llegaron hasta el centro del pueblo, donde había más gente y los adornos de fuego predominaban. Se podía ver un enorme círculo en el suelo en donde poco a poco la gente comenzó a colocar leña. La carroza se detuvo en frente del círculo. Kyle fue el primero en bajar mirando a todos lados.

-Finge un poco –le dijo su hermana –Se noto demasiado que buscas a Emma –

-Tampoco eres buena fingiendo, hermana –le dijo él –Se desde hace un buen rato que buscabas a aquel bandido –

-¿Qué bandido? –preguntó ella bajando de la carrosa ayudada por su hermanito

-Cof, cof… -se aclaro la gargantilla carraspeando –"Jack", "Jack, ¿Dónde estás?"… -imitando la voz de su hermana

-¡Yo no dije eso! –grito Kali

-No, pero lo pensaste –le contraatacó

-Y el no es un bandido –le reprocho ella –Y si lo fuera, temo que Emma seguiría sus pasos –

-Se reconocer a una persona cuando la veo… -dijo Kyle señalando sus ojos y después se fue corriendo

Jany rodo los ojos y sonrió de lado. Cruzo los brazos y espero hasta obtener la señal deseada…claro, sus padres estaban ahí. Jany se les acerco y los abrazo. Su madre era idéntica a ella, pero su padre era un blanco. Tenía el cabello rubio y ojos azules, su piel era pálida. Si… un típico español, larga historia.

-Feliz cumpleaños, Jannay –le dijo su mamá

-17 es una gran edad –le dijo su papa

-Gracias por recordármelo, papa –le dijo Jany fingiendo una sonrisa

-¡Jany! –

Kali giro hacia atrás y miro a Jack llegando hasta ella.

-¡Jack! –dijo ella alegre pero después cambio su expresión y carraspeo –quiero decir… -se dirigió a sus papas –Mamá, papa, él es Jack Overland –

-Mucho justo, señores –saludo Jack –Tienen una encantadora hija –

Kali le pego un codazo en señal de que no era buen comentario para sus padres. El capturo el mensaje y soltó un pequeño "lo siento" en voz baja.

-Jannay… -le hablo su mamá -¿podemos hablar un segundo? –

-Si, claro –le contesto

Miro a Jack y después camino con sus padres a unos metros más lejos. Jack se quedó inmóvil mirando a la familia desde lejos tratando de escuchar algo pero lo único que escuchaba eran frases incompletas…

_-Solo es mi amigo –_

_-… es un bandido… -_

_-mañana al amanecer… -_

Jany se alejo de sus papas y se acerco a Jack. El la miro disimulando su curiosidad.

-Llegas tarde –le reprochó ella

-Tuve que caminar, tu ibas en una carrosa –dijo tratando de encubrirse

-Aja… -dijo Jany con una mano en su barbilla- Te quedaste dormido, ¿cierto? –

-Nooo…. –dijo Jack negando con las manos pero después se arrepintió por el remordimiento y la mirada de la chica –de acuerdo, si –

Jany miro a sus padres y vio que miraban otro punto, así que se paró a un lado de Jack y comenzaron a caminar lejos de ellos.

-Creo que no deberíamos seguir escapándonos –le dijo –no te cae bien dormir tarde –

-He soportado peores –le aseguro sonriendo –Y por cierto…. –dijo tomando su mano y la entrelazo con la suya –Feliz cumpleaños –

-Ya te habías tardado –le dijo sonriendo ante el acto

-Pienso darte un obsequio más tarde –le dijo él

-No tienes que hacerlo –le aseguro Kali

-Pero quiero hacerlo –le dijo Jack sin soltar su mano entrelazada –No siempre se cumplen 17, y ¿Quién dice que por alguna razón no se pudiera llegar a mas? –

-Nunca creí que pensaras así –dijo un poco extrañada y después lo jalo hacia atrás –Ven, el banquete va a comenzar –

Kali jaló a Jack y lo llevó hasta donde los pueblerinos habían puesto una enorme mesa larga y colocaban comida.

Pasó el rato, oscurecía y la celebración continuaba. Seguía la famosa danza en grupo alrededor del círculo donde había leña, de hecho, ahora la habían encendido con fuego y las llamas llegaban a medir gran altura. Todos comenzaron a danzar a excepción de Kali, sus padres, Jack y su familia. Era una danza dedicada a la diosa Shak Kali. Danzaban alrededor del fuego mientras poco a poco sus sombras se podían identificar debido a las llamas del fuego. A Jack comenzaba a hacérsele aburrida esa danza. Miro a Jany a un lado de él y sonrió al ocurrírsele una idea. Se levanto y tomo a Kali de ambas manos levantándola de su asiento.

-¿Que haces? –le pregunto ella extrañada

-Sigue mis pasos –fue la simple respuesta del muchacho

Jack le sujeto de un brazo y comenzó a dar vueltas con ella entre los danzantes. La soltó y comenzó a mover los pies sutilmente danzando como lo hacían en su aldea. Kali lo miraba sorprendida hasta que el nuevamente le tomo la mano y la paso sobre su cabeza haciéndola girar, entonces comenzó a danzar con ella haciéndole seguir sus pasos. Ella comenzó a hacérsele divertido eso y comenzó a bailar libremente alrededor de Jack mientras él hacía lo mismo creando un baile que sorprendía a todos. Entonces, Jack tomo ambas manos de Kali y comenzó a girar para que ambos dieran vueltas rápidamente sujetados de las manos. Ambos comenzaron a reír debido a la velocidad. Pararon y Jack tomo el brazo de Kali y lo engancho con el suyo quedando él mirando hacia al frente y ella hacia atrás, entonces volvieron a danzar en una especie de giros.

Los músicos comenzaron a seguir el ritmo de estos dos jóvenes e hicieron las tonadas más rápidas y fuertes. Jackson y Jannay se soltaron y comenzaron a girar sobre sí mismos y a danzar en separado mientras se acercaban cada vez mas hasta que la música paró y ambos quedaron frente a frente deteniéndose en seco y sonriendo a la vez que respiraban con la respiración agitada. Todos comenzaron a aplaudir ante el espectáculo de estos dos chicos.

-¿Estas bien? –le pregunto con la respiración agitada

-Fue increíble –le dijo ella –pero ahora… es mi momento –

Jack se desconcertó y Kali comenzó a retroceder hacia atrás. Los pueblerinos le indicaron a Jack que tomara asiento y este no tuvo más opción que obedecer. Jany giro y alzo los brazos mirando las llamas del fuego. Se agachó y estiro las manos hacia este. Jack se alarmo pensando que podría quemarse, pero en lugar de eso las llamas rodearon sus manos como si un campo de energía le cubriera la piel. Kali se acerco más e hizo que el fuego se acercara a sus ropas y así los hizo. Unas telas de la vestimenta de Kali comenzaron a flamear mostrando un atuendo prácticamente con bordes en llamas. Ahora toda la gente estaba sentada alrededor del círculo de la fogata mirando a Kali comenzar a danzar. Pareciera que el fuego le respetaba tanto a ella como a sus ropas. Dio vueltas y después movía las manos con sutileza dando forma a algo parecido un fénix, pero dado los movimientos rápidos con sus brazos hacia arriba y abajo pareciera más bien como si dos brazos más le emergieran esto hechos de llamas. Poco a poco el fuego se agoto dando Kali sus últimos pasos de esta danza deteniéndose con las manos extendidas y mostrando como el fuego de sus ropas se apagaban sin haber causado daño alguno. Todos volvieron a aplaudir y mas Jack que era el mas impresionado.

Transcurrió la noche. La ceremonia duraba más allá de la media noche. Hasta entonces todo siguió, pero al ver la Luna en su punto más alto, con tan solo pocos días para convertirse en Luna Llena, la ceremonia concluyó. Todos comenzaron a alejarse a sus casas. La mamá de Jack tomo a Emma de la mano y se le acercó a su hijo pero este le hablo un poco y ella asintió para después darse la vuelta e irse con su hija. Jack giro y miro a Jany la cual también les hablo a sus padres. Jack veía como ellos al parecer no concordaban con lo que ella decía, pero al final con la presencia de una anciana y una última palabra de Jany ellos asintieron. Kali se dio la vuelta y se acerco a Jack.

-Quisiera mostrarte tu obsequio –le dijo él –pero tienes que venir conmigo –

-Iré contigo, Jack –le dijo sonriendo –hoy es mi cumpleaños y no pueden impedírmelo –

-Bien, pues sígueme –le dijo tomándola de la mano y jalándola para que le siguiera

Comenzaron a alejarse hasta llegar a la salida del Shaktismo.

-¿Saldremos de nuevo? –pregunto ella

-De eso se trata –le dijo él –De salir y divertirnos –

Ella no dijo otra cosa y salió con Jack. Se adentraron en el bosque y Kali comenzó a sentir frio, poco a poco comenzó a sentir los copos de nieve, buena esa que traía puesto su sari y este le cubría más que solo traer su vestido. Pronto llegaron hasta un lago congelado y Jack se detuvo con ella.

-¿Aquí? –pregunto ella

-Si, aquí –le contesto y se levanto un poco la capa descubriéndose su costado –cierra los ojos –

-¿De nuevo lo mismo? –le pregunto ella

-Hazlo por un chico que intenta ser buena persona –dijo poniendo cara de inocencia

Jany suspiro y serró los ojos. Jack saco algo y se le acerco.

-Ábrelos –le dijo y le mostro unos patines para hielo color café con decorados dorados y rojos

-¿Qué es eso? –pregunto mirando lo que Jack sostenía

-Patines –le dijo ahora sacando los suyos –Si no conocías la nueve, supuse que tampoco habías patinado –

-¿Patinar? –pregunto

-Si –dijo Jack poniéndose sus patines

Después se agacho y le ayudo a Jany a ponerse los suyos. Ella al principio se tambaleo al sentir como Jack la guiaba hasta el hielo.

-¿Este lago no se descongelara? –le pregunto Kali

-No lo creo –dijo y se alejo un poco comenzando a patinar un poco sobre el hielo –Inténtalo –

Kali comenzó a avanzar poco a poco pero resbaló y por poco cae pero Jack la sujeto de la cintura y ella apoyo sus manos en los hombros de él.

-Es un poco extraño –dijo ella

-Es fácil –dijo poniéndose atrás de ella y sujetando con una mano la mano de ella y con la otra su cintura –solo déjate llevar por los movimientos –

-Intentare –contesto simplemente

Jack comenzó a avanzar sin soltarla haciendo que ambos comenzaran a patinar lentamente.

-¿Vez? –le dijo el –es simple –

-Eso parece –dijo ella comenzando a patinar por si sola

Jack la comenzó a soltar lentamente hasta que ambos comenzaron a patinar por si solos. Kali ya lo dominaba, ahora podía girar sobre si misma sin caer. Jack hizo lo mismo, pero entonces Kali se le comenzó a acercar y el hizo lo mismo.

-Jack, tengo que decirte algo –le dijo ella

-¿Qué sucede? –le pregunto

-Ayer… -comenzó –un guardia nos descubrió y le contó a mis padres –dijo acercándose a Jack hasta quedar frente a frente –Aceleraron la restauración y tu barco está listo para zarpar mañana al amanecer –

-¿Qué? –Pregunto exaltado -¿Cómo? –

-Mis padres no quieren que altere el acuerdo –le dijo ella bajando la mirada –Jack, me voy a casar, y tú te irás mañana –

Jack ya no dijo nada, solo se quedo mirando a Jany y su mirada de preocupación.

-Y eso no es todo –recordó ella –Encontraron el barco en donde viajaba el resto de tu aldea –dijo –en donde viajaba tu amiga: Quely… o Bianca. También vendrá mañana para que tomen el mismo rumbo al zarpar –

-¿Por qué me dices todo esto ahora? –le pregunto

-Jack… -dijo tratando de sonreír por ironía -¿No te has dado cuenta de que hemos pasado tanto tiempo que casi… en unas horas amanece? –

Jack alzó la mirada y miro la Luna como se alejaba de su punto.

-No me iré –dijo por fin

-¿Qué? –pregunto extrañada por su comentario

-No me iré sabiendo que te casaras con otro –dijo él

-Jack, no me hagas esto –dijo ella –Y no te hagas esto a ti mismo –sintió como Jack sujetaba sus manos –Tienes a tu familia, no puedes dejarla. Mi pueblo es mi responsabilidad, lo siento, pero esto no depende de ti –

Kali comenzó a alejarse de él y se acerco a la orilla. Se quito los patines y los dejo ahí.

-¿Y que pasara con nosotros? –pregunto él llegando hasta ella rápidamente y tomándola del brazo

-Hubiera sido mejor no habernos conocido –confeso ella

Jack se quito los patines y se paro frente a Jany.

-Preferiría todo menos no haberte conocido –dijo él –eres… lo mejor que me pudo pasar, nunca conoceré a alguien como tu –

-Y tú fuiste lo mismo para mí –dijo ella

Jack no pudo evitarlo y la acerco a él para abrazarla. Ella correspondió el abrazo… un último abrazo.

El sol comenzó a salir por entre las montañas, aunque el cielo aun se encontraba oscuro. La Luna se ocultaba y se podía observar el pequeño muelle en la costa. Jack estaba ahí, con su madre, su hermana y el amigo de su madre. El barco estaba ahí, lleno de provisiones al parecer. A lo lejos, se podía observar como un barco se acercaba, en el, se podía observar a una chica de larga cabellera rubia con un vestido blanco con un corsé café y junto a ella un chico de su misma edad también de cabello rubio pero este vestía un pantalón café camiseta blanca y un suéter café.

-¿Crees que Jack este bien? –pregunto ella

-Espero que no –contesto él –No sé porque te atrae ese bandido, Quely –

-Cállate, Elio –le regaño la chica

Mientras tanto, sentada en el palacio, Kali estaba con la mirada perdida. Se había cambiado, ahora vestía su cómodo vestido café anterior. Una anciana se le acercó y le puso su mano en el hombro.

-¿Crees que haces bien? –le pregunto

-Solo sigo lo que se acordó –respondió Jany

-¿Y crees que eso es lo correcto? –pregunto la anciana

-Es lo mejor para el pueblo –le dijo alzando la mirada

-¿Y para ti? –pregunto

Kali quedo en shock. Nunca había pensado en si misma antes que en los demás. ¿Y si tenía razón? ¿Si pudiera dejar de obedecer reglas y ser valiente para hacer algo… divertido? Kali se levanto y miro a la anciana detenidamente. Ella sonrió.

-Anda, ve –le indico –Se feliz por una vez, eres joven –le dijo –disfrútalo –

Ella sonrió decidida y salió corriendo por el palacio. Atravesó el pueblo y salió del Shaktismo. Corrió atreves del bosque, pensando en que haría después de eso, en que pensarían de ella después de lo que haría… pero… curiosamente… no le importaba.

Corrió atravesando el final hasta identificar el muelle. Miro el barco de Jack por zarpar y a él bajando del muelle para entrar a él.

-¡Jack! –le grito fuertemente

Jack se detuvo en seco al reconocer esa hermosa voz. Rápidamente se dio la vuelta y miro a Kali corriendo hasta el.

-Jany –dijo el sin poder creerlo

Kali llego hasta él y se le lanzo en sima abrazándolo fuertemente. Jack le correspondió el abrazo aunque difícilmente ya que él estaba en el barco y ella parada en el muelle.

-Jack… -dijo ella separándose –me enamore de ti –

-Yo igual –le dijo él sonriendo

Ambos no resistieron más y se besaron. Un beso que empezó por ser suave y después se intensificó volviéndose mas apasionado….

Pero… cercas, el otro barco se observo y a una devastada Quely que miraba la escena sin poder creerlo. Soltó lágrimas y se oculto en el pecho del chico a su lado. El la abrazo fuertemente.

-Te lo dije, hermana –dijo él

-Si… -confeso ella –un chico así… nunca vale la pena –

Mientras tanto. Jack y Kali se separaron pero sujetaron sus manos.

-Al menos me iré sabiendo que me amas –dijo él -¿Y aun así te casaras con otro sin quererlo? –

-No me casare, Jack –dijo ella orgullosa –No solo porque te amo a ti y no a él, si no porque estoy decidida a depender de mi y defender a mi pueblo con mis decisiones y no con su temor. Sé que podre lograrlo –

-Y yo espero que si –le dijo él

-Debes irte ya –le dijo ella

-Volveré, te lo prometo –dijo sujetando su mano –nos volveremos a encontrar… en esta vida…. –

-…o en la otra –completo ella

El barco comenzó a alejarse lentamente y Jack y Kali no tuvieron más opción que soltar sus manos. Se miraron… sin perder aquel momento en que sus mundos se separaron por primera vez.

* * *

-Algo pasa… –dijo una señora a lo lejos

….

De repente unos soldados en caballos y sujetando antorchas con fuego aparecieron, comenzaron a incendiar todo. Una niña salió corriendo de una casa en llamas pero un soldado en caballo se le acercó. Kali la miro y corrió hacia ella.

-¡Cuidado! – le grito Kali

Llego hasta ella rápidamente y le empujo quedando ahora ella frente al soltado con el caballo salvaje alzando las patas para golpearla al bajar.

* * *

-Jack… tengo miedo –le dijo su hermana parada en el hielo roto

….

-…. No te pasara nada, lo prometo –le dijo Jack

….

Jack jalo a Emma con su bastón y la mando al hielo solido quedando el sobre el hielo blando….entonces sintió algo extraño… como si… como si a Kali le fuera a pasar algo….pues eso le impidió moverse y lo último que sintió fue como el hielo bajo el se rompió y cayó al lago.

-¡Jack! –

* * *

Kali sintió algo extraño y lo primero que se le paso por la mente fue la imagen de Jack. Se petrifico al sentir como si algo malo le pasar y entonces eso le impidió moverse y el caballo la golpeo con las patas. Ella cayó inconsciente y las llamas la rodearon.

* * *

Jack miro la Luna en lo alto al levantarse del hielo.

…..

-Disculpa…. –le dijo a Jack a un chico -¿puedes decirme en dónde estoy? –

Pero ente le atravesó como si fuera solo humo.

* * *

Kali miro la Luna en lo alto al levantarse de entre cenizas.

-Oye, jovencita…. –le dijo a una niña indígena -¿Me dirías en dónde estoy? –

Pero ella le atravesó y comenzó a perseguir un ciervo.

* * *

Ambos comenzaron a alejarse sin rumbo fijo.

* * *

**Fin del graaan Flash Back**


	10. Inconsciente en el peor momento

_-¡Jack! –_

_-¡Jack! –_

_-¡Kali! –_

_-¡Kali despierta! –_

Todo…todo estaba oscuro como si estuvieran en un abismo de oscuridad absoluta. Se escuchaba un eco… voces de alguien que le llamaba. Jack comenzó a abrir los ojos lentamente…moribundo, sin saber cómo rayos sus parpados eran lo único que su mente podía mover en ese momento. Una luz entro por sus ojos cegándolo al principio, pero después vio a una desesperada Tooth frente a él gritándole. Sujetaba su cilindro contenedor de dientes, lo soltó al sentirse débil.

-Jack, mírame –le dijo ella

-Toothiana…. –dijo con dificultad

-Dime cuantos dedos tengo aquí –dijo Norte mostrándole dos dedos de su mano derecha

-Mmmm…. –lo único que Jack podía ver era tres Nortes en ese momento -¿Seis? –

-Bueno no estás tan mal –le dijo ayudándolo a sentarse en la cama –necesitas reincorporarte –

-Auch…. Mi cabeza…. –decía sujetando con ambas manos su cabeza pero después reacciono -¿Dónde está Kali? –

Miro a todos lados y vio a Kali recostada en otra cama. Conejo y Sandy estaban junto a ella, Conejo le sujetaba de los hombros y la sacudía levemente.

-¡Kali! –grito Jack y se bajo de la cama rápidamente casi cayendo

-¡Kali, ya despierta! –le grito Conejo

Jack llego hasta ella y empujo a Conejo para que le dejara su lugar. Él cruzo los brazos. Jack puso una mano en la frente de Kali y la otra sujetó su mano. En la otra mano de Kali estaba su cilindro con sus dientes, lo sujetaba sin posibilidad de que lo soltara. Ella emanaba luz dorada y después solo se apagaba, como si estuviera parpadeando.

-Esta muy fría –dijo Jack -¿Qué le pasa? –Dijo alarmado mirando a Norte –Ella no puede estar fría, su cuerpo no lo soporta… -

-Tranquilo, Jack –le dijo Tooth –Si, es extraño, pero tal vez sea la primera vez que Kali da un salto hacia el pasado… hacia sus recuerdos –

-Puede demorar, Jack –le dijo Norte

-Pero eso no explica…. –dijo mirando a Kali con los ojos cerrados –por que esta… tan fría –

Jack miro detenidamente a Kali, sin soltar su mano. Era cierto, estaba fría, a no ser de sus poderes pero no podía saber de que color estaban sus ojos ya que los mantenía cerrados. Al estar recostada en la cama y no tener pulso ni respiración por ser inmortales, lo único que le decía que podía estar viva era la luz que emanaba su cuerpo.

-Jack… -le llamó Tooth -¿Sabes que día es hoy? –

-Casi es Halloween, ¿no? –le respondió él sin dirigirle la mirada

-No, Jack –le dijo Norte

-Halloween fue hace ocho días –le aclaro Conejo

-¿Qué? –pregunto Jack abriendo los ojos de par en par

-Estuvieron dormidos por más de 10 días –le dijo el Hada –hace seis fue Día de Muertos –

Sandy mostro unos dibujos con su arena que mostraban calaveritas de azúcar, flores, pan de muerto y papel picado.

-Técnicamente… -dijo Norte

-Hace seias dias fue nuestro día –completo Jack

-Y eso no es lo peor –dijo el Hada

-¿Qué es peor? –pregunto Jack mirando a la inconsciente Kali sin soltar su mano

-Jack… -dijo Norte poniendo una mano en el hombro del joven –tienes que ver esto –

Jack suspiro y lentamente soltó la mano de Kali. Jack camino hasta salir de la enfermería y abrió los ojos de par en par sorprendido con lo que veía… calabazas, papel picado, arañas de plástico en largas telarañas y estatuas de brujas con calderos. También habían lapidas en las esquinas.

-Admiro al decorador de interiores –dijo Jack –No sabía que celebraban Halloween –

-No lo hacemos –le dijo el Hada llegando hasta él

-Y eso nos costara muy caro –le dijo Norte –El espíritu del Halloween: Erzebeth Witch, esta un poco enfadada por que nunca celebramos Halloween –

-Cree que no la tomamos en cuenta –dijo Conejo –Y alguien más le ha metido ideas a su cabeza –

-Nadie me ha metido ideas a la cabeza… -

Todos giraron y alzaron la mirada. Muy arriba volando estaba una chica. Vestida extrañamente a lo gótico: vestido negro con holanes morados y anaranjados, votas negras, unas calcetas anaranjadas con murciélagos negros. Sujetaba una lámpara de calabaza y llevaba un gorro de bruja. Estaba maquillada pálidamente, ojos con sombras moradas y un delineador negro. Sus labios también eran negros y sus ojos morados.

-¿Erzebeth? –pregunto el Hada mirando detenidamente a la chica

-Valla… -dijo aquella –Ahora si capte su atención –

Alzo su calabaza y lanzo un conjuro haciendo que un humo oscuro envolviera la sala.

-Nada es lo que parece –dijo ella –Soy también importante, soy un espíritu inmortal legendario y no tienen porque tratarme a menos… -hizo que el humo desapareciera dejando ver la sala mas adornada a lo Halloween –Mi preciado Halloween ya paso y ustedes creen poder opacar mi felicidad… -

-No tratamos nada, Erzebeth –le dijo Norte abriendo los brazos –Las cosas son… complicadas –

-Pues verán que todo puede empeorar –dijo Erzebeth –Mi Halloween permanecerá con ustedes hasta que yo lo decida y entonces… -dijo tornando sus ojos blancos –Otro mal los esperara –

Su calabaza se ilumino y lanzo un rayo oscuro que se esparció por la sala e hizo que un aura purpura envolviera a la chica y desapareció tras eso. Jack se cubrió los ojos con su brazo ante el resplandor y después se los descubrió. Obviamente Erzebeth ya había desaparecido, pero por alguna forma Jack pudo identificar una sombra que se alejaba y salía por la ventana.

-Jack –dijo el Hada –Leo tus intenciones –

-Esa chica sabe algo que nosotros no –dijo Jack alzando el vuelo y se acerco rápidamente a la ventana –Por favor, cuiden a Kali por mi –

Entonces salió rápidamente y comenzó a seguir el rastro que según él creía era de la chica espíritu del Halloween.

* * *

**En algún lugar del mundo**

Jack perdió el rastro de aquella chica hasta algo parecido un bosque desierto. Bajo hasta que sus pies tocaran el frio y seco césped que crujió ante la presión. Comenzó a caminar con su bastón al frente cubriéndolo por si ocurría algún ataque. Atravesó el bosque y una rama le impidió visualizar al frente. Con una mano retiró la rama y camino hacia adelante sorprendido del lugar en donde estaba… un cementerio. Bajo su bastón y comenzó a caminar entre este. De hecho, no parecía un cementerio común como los actuales, si no solo se visualizaban viejas cruses de madera y desgastadas lapidas en el suelo. Camino hasta una y la piro llena de polvo. Se arrodillo y con su mano sacudió la tierra del frente de la lapida y abrió los ojos de par en par al ver lo que decía:…

-"Jackson Overland Frost"… -dijo mirando su nombre escrito en la lapida

Miro a un lado y justo ahí estaba otra. Igualmente la limpio….

-"Emma Overland Frost"… -dijo esta vez agachando la mirada y soltando una lagrima

Sintió una presencia fría y como unos copos de nieve comenzaron a llover en aquel lugar… Jack alzo la mirada y extendió su mano atrapando un copo… obviamente este no era él.

-Te culpas por la muerte de otros –

Rápidamente dirigió su mirada tras de él. Sobre una lapida un poco más grande y gruesa estaba sentada una chica: era de piel blanca, ojos turquesa penetrantes, su cabello al parecer era rizado y plateado corto hasta la clavícula. Tenía un vestido azul marino con decorado azul claro y largo hasta las rodillas. Se veía joven, un par de años menor que la apariencia de Jack. La chica tenía una blanca sonrisa. Bajó de la lapida y camino hasta Jack revelando sus pies descalzos.

-¿Quién eres? –pregunto Jack levantándose y sujetando su bastón al frente

-Alguien como tu –dijo ella comenzando a levitar y voló rápidamente hacia un costado de Jack –Un espíritu inmortal, Jack –

-¿Cómo sabes mi nombre? –pregunto él desconcertado

-Es normal saber el nombre de su espíritu gemelo –dijo ella y voló hasta el frente de Jack para después bajar y tocar el suelo –Soy Annabeth Snow –

-¿Encerio eres el otro espíritu del Invierno? –pregunto Jack recargando su bastón en su hombro

-Haces muchas preguntas –dijo ella –Y pensar que hace unos momentos tú eras el que se lamentaba en su ser –

-No lo entiendes –dijo el dándose la vuelta

-Claro que lo hago –dijo ella retrocediendo a la lapida que anteriormente era su asiento –Al igual que todos… -

Jack giro y la miro. Annabeth sacudió el frente de la lapida y esta decía "Annabeth Herniad Snow".

-Yo también deje una vida –dijo ella esta vez sonando triste –La deje… muy joven, pero hace mucho tiempo –dijo mirando ahora la lapida de Jack y la de su hermana –pero no te preocupes por ella, la Catrina los protege -

Jack no se sintió mejor con sus palabras, más bien sintió su dolor al ver la lapida con su nombre. Apretó los puños pensando en lo mucho que él se divertía en su tiempo libre, en la alegría que aparentaba, en el amor que le daba a su novia, pero nunca se había puesto pensar seriamente en lo que habían dejado atrás. Encerio…todos los Espíritus Inmortales habían pagado un precio para ser lo que son… la muerte. Eso le recordó a Kali, su novia inconsciente que no había despertado. Se dio la vuelta dispuesto a alzar el vuelo.

-¿Te vas tan pronto? –Pregunto Annabeth volando hasta él –Creí que buscabas a Erzebeth –

-Si y no –dijo él -¿Y cómo lo sabes? –

-Soy el Espíritu del Invierno y la Sabiduría –dijo ella –Y se que tienes algo más importante que luchar contra una chica gótica –

-Mi novia esta inconsciente –dijo él –Debo estar ahí hasta que despierte –

-Si es para eso…debes ir con ella –dijo Annabeth –El amor es un sentimiento mutuo que nunca debe ser roto. No puedo creer que exista entre dos Guardianes…eso es tan…. Amoroso –

-Ay, que tierna –dijo Jack –pero encerio, tengo que irme –

-Hazlo… -dijo ella –Pero recuerda:…. Somos dos espíritus gemelos, siempre destinados a encontrarse –

-Quieres decir que nos volveremos a encontrar ¿no? –dijo comenzando a volar seguido por ella

-Exacto –dijo ella deteniéndose para tomar otro rumbo

-Hablas muy raro para tu edad –dijo Jack

-Recuerda que solo aparento 15 –dijo Annabeth poniendo sus brazos en jarra –En realidad soy mayor que tu –

Después de eso se fue volando sin decir nada más. Jack se conmovió con su extraña forma de pensar aunque le pareciera más tierna que seria. Entonces comenzó a volar de regreso al Polo Norte.

* * *

**En otro lugar del mundo**

Raquel estaba parada recargada en una pared de ladrillo gris y desgastado. Estaba aburrida y hacia pequeños remolinos en su mano para desahogarse. Bufo y golpeo con su mano la pared.

-¡Cuánto más me harás esperar! –grito furiosa

-Ya estoy aquí –

Raquel miro atrás y vio un humo espeso del cual salió Erzebeth sacudiéndose el hombro.

-Ya era hora –dijo ella –El maestro no le gusta que lo hagamos esperar –

-Si, si, como sea ya estoy aquí –dijo Erzebeth caminando hasta ella -¿Y donde esta él? –

-En su santuario –dijo Raquel –Te tuve que esperar, ya que dijo que me mataría si no –

-Tu mejor que nadie sabe que no estoy aquí por gusto –Erzebeth señalo un brazalete oscuro en su brazo derecho –Pero cuando salga de esto… -

-No se aceptan cambio de decisiones, Erzy –le dijo Raquel sonriendo maliciosamente

Tomo a Erzebeth bruscamente del brazo y la jaló hasta una enorme puerta negra.

-Ven… -dijo ella –El Maestro espera –

* * *

**En el Polo Norte**

-¿Hola? –dijo Jack llegando

-¿A dónde fuiste? –Le pregunto Conejo –Te crees dueño del tiempo, porque no tenemos tiempo, Kali puede quedar dormida para siempre –

-¿Crees que no me importa? –le pregunto Jack con rostro amenazante

-Pues eso parece –le aclaro Conejo de igual modo

-Chicos, chicos… -dijo el Hada acercándose a ellos

Sandy también se acerco y creo arena dorada que separo a Jack y a Conejo. Norte también se les acercó.

-No pelee, no es buen momento –dijo él

-El canguro empezó –aclaro Jack mirando a Norte y señalando a Áster con ambas manos aunque con una sujetaba su bastón

-¡Que no soy un Canguro! –le grito Conejo

-¡Claaaaroooo! –dijo Jack sarcásticamente

-¡Bueno ya paren! –grito el Hada ahora siendo ella quien los separaba poniéndose entre ellos –Siempre se pelean y siempre tengo que separarlos, ¿no entienden el caso?, el espíritu de una de nosotros esta en peligro y ustedes solo pelean entre si, ¡¿QUE ACASO NO LO ENTIENDEN?! –

Los dos se quedaron petrificados con los ojos abiertos y con la boca entre abierta. Nunca habían visto esa Tooth furiosa. Parece que detrás de esa buena personalidad se esconde también una muy ruda Hada de los Dientes. Se miraron de reojo y no hablaron más.

-Solo… creí que tal vez Erzebeth sabría algo –confeso Jack sintiéndose culpable

-Pues no creas para la próxima vez –le dijo Conejo por ultimo y cruzo los brazos

-Oye, Jack –le hablo Norte –Por cierto, te fuiste y no hubo tiempo de preguntarte ¿Qué fue lo que paso en sus mentes…en sus recuerdos? –

-Lo siento, Norte –se disculpo Jack –Pero no hablare sobre eso hasta que Kali lo haga con migo… -dijo señalando la habitación en donde estaba Kali pero al mirar se sorprendió al ver a alguien encapuchado entrar

-¡Hey! –grito el Hada volando hasta la habitación

Todos corrieron hacia ahí dentro y vieron a alguien encapuchado a un costado de la cama en donde estaba Kali. Este se quito la capucha y la lanzo a un lado revelando su ser:…. Era una chica bastante hermosa, de piel pálida, cabello negro azabache largo hasta la cintura, llevaba una toga blanca sujetada de la cintura con un ancho cinturón de cuero marrón con adornos dorados, en su cabeza llevaba una tiara dorada algo griega y se le podían observar pequeños cuarzos azules. Aparentaba la edad de Jack. La chica puso su mano en la frente de Kali.

-¿Quién eres? –le pregunto Norte

-¿Y cómo entraste aquí? –le pregunto el Hada

-Guarden las preguntas para después, Guardianes –dijo la chica limitándose a dirigirles la mirada

-No la toques… -dijo Jack acercándose pero aquella chica alzo su mano hacia él

-No te alarmes, Jacky –dijo ella aun mirando a Kali –Porque tal vez yo sea la única persona que sepa la forma de despertar a Kali -


End file.
